


Hard Truths

by KalChloe1



Series: The Travelers Project [3]
Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative Universe<br/>Clark has to come to terms with his actions as Kal as his Kryptonian biology deems he's sexually matured and demands he mates.  He has to face truths he never dreamed; his awakened changes, mounting feelings for Michael Guerin, reunite with Chloe, true identity of the star child, work with Special Forces to capture Nasedo who is a threat to  the star child and gain custody of his daughter, and bring justice to new victims.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Earths used  
> Mpregs

Part One

A very familiar scent filtered into his nostrils as Clark closed the door and moved further into the room. He didn’t have to be told who was seated in the other chair.

“Detective Kent, I’m Captain Alex Whitman.”

Clark shook his Captain’s hand before he sat down next to Michael Guerin.

“I’m aware you met Detective Guerin years ago.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Clark finally stole a glance at Michael. He wondered why Michael wore dark sunglasses over his eyes as he was reminded of when he’d met Rath.

“The manila folder contains background information pertaining to your undercover assignment. It’s a deep cover opt and the rest of the instructions will be given upon arrival at the safe house.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice there was only one folder. He casually glanced at Michael as he reached for the files. His stomach tightened into knots as he tried to make excuses for why Michael didn’t have a folder. ‘Michael was already here.’

“Detective Guerin worked the original case when you were in high school.”

Clark barely contained his heat vision. Michael had been undercover. He’d lied.

“Take the rest of the day to come to terms with it. Aves Arcturve will arrive this evening to escort you to the destination.”

Clark nodded as he counted to ten repeatedly. He needed to call the league about covering for Superman during his assignment. His stomach tightened into knots as he started to wonder about the further instructions. He was terrified of his reaction to being in a confined space with Michael for an extended period of time.

Clark followed Michael out of the office and snapped, “We need to talk.” He ignored another detective as he commented,“Rookie doesn’t seem pleased with his new partner.”

“We’ll have plenty of time,” Michael grumbled as he headed for the exit.

Clark hurried after Michael but discovered he was nowhere to be found. He sighed before he sped down the sidewalk. Pulling his front door open, he slammed the door closed and went into his office. Sitting down at the desk, he opened the folder and gasped.

Clark,

I wish I could be there to help you through this. I warned you years ago, the past has a way of catching up with you. I never could explain my decision to divorce your father. I know how important he was to you. He did something I could never bring myself to forgive. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I don’t regret my decision to protect the star child.

Love,

Mom.

Ps. A mother knows certain things.

======

Clark’s hand trembled as he turned the page and found a mug shot of Morgan Edge. Morgan was being held in a high security prison since his junior year of high school. His eyes focused on the address as he memorized the location. He didn’t want to read the file.

Clark paced back and forth. His actions practically burning a path in his carpet as he made excuses. ‘I’d rather talk to Edge personally.’ He started toward the door as Michael marched into his apartment. His eyes narrowed as Michael snapped, “You don’t have the clearance to speak to Edge.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Michael. His eyes turned royal blue as he attempted to see through the lenses. He became more agitated when he discovered the lenses contained lead. ‘Michael knows my secret.’“Who are you?”

Michael pointed to the file as he snapped, “I never lied to you.”

Clark wanted Michael to answer his question. He could barely contain his anger as he snapped,“You’ve lied to me from the moment we met!” His heart pounded in his chest as Michael quirked, “Which moment?”

The walls appeared to close in around Clark as he stepped backward. He breathed deeply as he attempted to calm down. His efforts only made his heightened senses aware of everything concerning Michael, though. His mouth watered slightly as the spicy fragrance of Tabasco wafered toward him.

Clark shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he became sexually aware of his response. ‘This isn’t happening to me.’ He couldn’t suppress his groan as he admired the a view of Michael’s naked ass. His eyes itched as he heard Michael.

“Read the file! Maybe after you should speak with your cousin Kara before Aves arrives.”

Clark didn’t need to talk to Kara. She’d already voice her suspicions. He was celebit because he claimed someone. “It’s rare among our kind but if you claimed a male and then a female. Your body will demand you mate because you’re fertile.” ‘I’ve never been with anyone.’

Clark’s heart pounded in his chest as he sat again. Sweat suddenly formed on his eyebrows as he started to read again.

Morgan Edge arrested for distribution of Doctor Helen Bryce’s genetically engineered rohypnol known as Purple Haze. Side effects were an increased sexual libido,complete memory loss, sever withdrawal symptoms included moodiness,increased aggression, and suicidal tendencies.

His other charges; two counts of second degree murder, female trafficking, and pornography. Two college students committed suicide after visiting his nightclub Atlantis. His henchmen deposited an underage female in a seedy motel after she’d spent hours in the private backroom. Several cameras provided live feeds and recorded every sexual encounter to a different server.

His outstanding charges:

Bribery for recite of thirteen million dollars to entice his employee in use the liquid form in his drinks he served to patrons of Atlantis. An undercover officer lost count of the number of drinks an underage teen male was given. The male recently started working for Morgan Edge as his private enforcer.

In order to maintain his cover the officer was forced to ingest the liquid haze. He was either immune or his metabolism burned the drug off faster than the others. His actions after infection were grounds for his suspension and demotion. He attempted on several occasions to persuade the rebellious teen he was being targeted.

Clark slammed the folder shut. Bile rose into his throat, as he wished he’d never ran away that summer. He stumbled toward the bathroom barely making it before he tossed the contents of his stomach. Leaning against the wall, he groaned as he heard, “Detective Kent, I’m here to take you to the secure location for your undercover opt.”

Clark forced his feet to move as he ventured back into his living room. He’d met Aves before when she’d been at Michael’s apartment. She was like his cousin; mouthy and opinionated. He’d been given the impression she didn’t like him. His skin broke out in a thin layer of sweat as the final remnants of the stone dissolved. “I’m refusing the assignment.”

“Superman’s cover has been established as has your’s. You want answers but are afraid of finding out the truth.”

Clark pointed to his front door as he ordered, “Get out!” He almost lost control of his heat vision as Aves snapped, “Alex told you that was only part of it!” His eyes narrowed as he heard someone ask her if she needed assistance.

“If I tell Rath yes. You don’t know the difference between him and Michael,” Aves warned.

Clark crossed his arms over his chest angrily as he snapped, “So!.” He gulped as Aves laughed.

“I’ll skip a bit to the end of your sexual romps at Atlantis. An alien named Nasedo did a few things to you while you were unconscious. We determined he used a fertility stone to ensure you couldn’t deny your body’s demand to mate.”

Clark’s heart raced as he listened. He shook his head no as he tried to think of reasons Aves would make up such a dreadful tale.

“He knew you were from Krypton as we did at Special Forces. Usually at night,you’ve had dreams possibly bits of memories from your time with Michael. It’s gone because your body is ripe and ready.”

Clark’s eyes showed his fear as Aves mentioned Special Forces. He started to sweat as bits of his dreams passed before his eyes. His face turned beat red as she mentioned his body wanted to mate.“I’m not ready.”

“Clark, believe it or not, we did a lot of research in ways to lessen its affects. It’s still not going to be easy but it will be tolerable,” Aves declared as she opened a portal to another Earth.

Clark nodded as he was mesmerized by the swirling bright light. He’d always believed in parallel universes but had never actually seen one. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blacked out from the temporal distortions emitted from inside of the portal.

Clark groaned as he slowly came to consciousness. His hand moved to his head as it threatened to explode. His heart pounded as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry about the headache. I’d move slowly if I were you. We’re on an earth with a red sun.”

Clark slowly sat as he eyed the man suspiciously. He was having a hard time understanding how she’d an ability to travel to different worlds. ‘Aves is human. Does she have a meteor power?’ “Who are you? How?”

“Zan. Aves insisted I check you over. She’s gone to stock the cupboards and will probably bring back a mutual friend of ours. He knows more about your species.”

Clark swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He scanned the room to avoid the sudden pang of jealousy as he remembered Zan was Michael’s ex. Spying the equipment set on the other side of the room and he asked, “Next you’re going to tell me that computer contains more information.”

“It has files from the hidden cameras Luthor planted in Michael’s apartment while you were meeting with Morgan Edge. Lionel Luthor was his silent partner.”

Clark snapped his head back around and stared at Zan. He leaned back against the cushions as the room started to spin again. His body felt strange as his emotions were in a tailspin. He was being flooded with hormones as his body determined his time had arrived. “The penthouse was Michael’s.”

“It still is. We acquired this house from the leader of this Earth. You should rest. Explore the house when you feel up to it.”

Clark wasn’t feeling like his normal self and suspected attempting to make a break for it would be disastrous. “Am I allowed to leave?”

Zan nodded his head yes as he replied, “I know a lot of this is confusing now.I promise I will explain. Michael should have told you back in Smallville we aren’t human.”

Clark remained silent as Zan promised to explain. His mouth hung open as he learned they weren’t human. He clamped it shut as he saw Aves and another man walk into the house. His pulse quickened as he recognized General Zod.

“Kal-El...I mean Clark. I’m not the General Zod you’ve met. I am this earth’s Zod. I came to check on you because I have prior experience with men of our kind being subjected to a fertility stone.”

Clark stared in disbelief and assumed his fear was apparent as Zod continued. His stomach flip flopped as he was told about the fertility stone again. He felt sick and violated knowing someone put it inside of him that Summer.

“You chose wisely. I need you to answer a question for me. When was your last sexual encounter with your male mate?”

Clark shifted uncomfortably as he wished everyone would stop asking about his past sexual experiences. His exposure to Purple Haze was why he couldn’t remember anything.“Chloe mentioned my boyfriend but I called her a liar. I don’t know.”

“The spitfire.”

“How do you know Chloe?” Clark demanded as he attempted to see the man Zod glanced at in the shadows. ‘I want my powers back!’ he thought in frustration as he sighed loudly.

“We all know Chloe. She has been in Special Forces since your just before your junior year of high school,” Zan replied.

Clark crossed his arms angrily over his chest as he asked, “Why?”

“Chloe was brought here for reason we can’t discuss yet.”

Clark scooted over on the couch as Zod sat down next to him. His pulse raced as Michael sat down and his hand brushed his thigh. He breathed in deeply as Michael ran his hand along his inner thigh. His cock rose to attention as an ache deep inside of his body deepened. A small whimper slipped past his lips as his arm was pricked with a needle.

“Michael, I’ll test this for any remaining haze. You’re going to have to give Clark an orgasm.”

“Not until Clark can tell me he wants this.”

Clark shook his head no. He couldn’t tell Michael he wanted him. His body definitely wanted Michael but his mind wasn’t there yet. He groaned as Zod added, “His body temperature is too high. An ice bath will bring down his temp and you can open his anal cavity to allow the water inside it will ease the burning he’s starting to feel.”

Clark wanted to scream in denial. His blue-green eyes showed his frustration and confusion as Michael nodded. He numbly allowed Michael to led him into the bedroom and then the adjoining bathroom.

Clark started to panic as his clothes disappeared from his body. As the water filled the tub, he saw bits of ice form as Michael touched the water. He was desperate for the aching burning to stop as he asked, “How is this going to work?”

“You’re going to get in the tub.”

“It looks cold,” Clark complained.

“I imagine to you it will be pleasing.”

“It’s got ice in it,” Clark pleaded.

“Your body temp is over 100 degrees. Quit stalling!” Michael growled.

Clark stepped into the tub and slowly submerged his body. He sighed as the water caressed his burning flesh.

“Tell me when its cold.”

Clark watched Michael slip his hand into the water. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making the water colder and then you’re going to kiss me.”

Clark gulped as his eyes moved to Michael’s mouth. He’d started to feel the coldness until a kiss was mentioned. His ache returned ten times stronger as Michael leaned closer. “How is that going to stop this?”

Clark felt the chill from the water as he realized it was now solid ice. It was melting rapidly around his body. A tremor ran down his spine as Michael ran his hands over his ass. He subconsciously arched as he felt Michael’s fingers along the crease.

His lips parted as Michael brushed his lips against his mouth. His shallow moan of need was silenced by their mouths fusing as Clark kissed Michael. His mind was bombarded with flashes of images as he was shown their first time.

Clark panted for air as he broke their kiss. He trembled as his muscles clenched and cried as he climaxed. His arms wrapped around Michael’s neck as he leaned closer. His throat became dry as he saw Michael’s eyes change to complete black. His heart pounded as his eyes returned to their normal brown.

“I tricked your body into thinking we were one. You need to stop fighting your responses.”

Clark was confused as he asked, “Why? How?” He clung to Michael as he was lifted out of the water. “Are you going to answer me?” He was beyond frustrated with his questions being unanswered. A sense of deja vu washed over as he asked, “Do you want me to beg?”

Michael smirked as he replied, “You’re an expert at begging to get your way.”

Clark nibbled on his lip as Michael set his feet on the ground. His pulse started to race again as Michael walked behind him. He tried to weed through what he’d learned in the last few hours as he determined a way to get Michael to submit. “You’re one to talk.”

“You’re right. I always give in to your demands.”

Clark backed up as Michael advanced toward him with pure black eyes. He didn’t know if he wanted to scream or cry as he found sweats covering his lower half. “Please!”

“Zod’s men are here as you requested. Clark, I will tell you what’s happened to Michael after you eat.”

Clark didn’t want Michael to leave as he feared it would be months before he returned. He quickly followed Michael out of the bedroom and froze when he saw five men dressed in Kryptonian military uniforms.

“Commander, we are here to escort you as requested.”

Clark didn’t miss how the leader addressed Michael. He was Special Forces.“You promised you’d be back before...”

“Commander, don’t make us do as you instructed. Your mate is in the dark and we can smell...”

“Finish that sentence and it will be your last,” Michael ordered.

Clark couldn’t help but notice Michael threatened the guard. He gulped as he wondered if he was giving off pheromones that others could smell.

“Aves will explain.”

Clark knew his earlier actions contradicted his words but he was tired of denying his feelings. He’d seen his actions when Michael had kissed him. His confusion on how he’d seen them had been placed on hold for the moment as he demanded,“I want you to explain!”

“If I remain, we will be mating! I’ll demand you do your duty as I make certain you’ll never forget your place again.”

Clark gulped as Michael advanced. His body reacted as his hand lay flat against his abdomen.

“I’ll take you in every position you and I have already been in as I deny you an orgasm. You’ll beg and plead as you promise this was your choice.”

“I saw it was my choice when you kissed me earlier. Your eyes weren’t as black as they are now but they were darkening as you demanded I submit.I agreed!”

“No. Kal submitted to Michael.”

“I’m Kal!” Clark screamed.

Michael shook his head as he snarled, “I’m Rathme. Michael is too weak to regain control. I honor a promise I made to your mother and allow you time to undo what Luthor did to me when I gain possession of the star child.”

Clark attempted to fight Aves hold as Michael left with Zod’s men. He slumped down into the chair and stared at the strange dish Aves placed on the table. “I’m so confused!” He continued to eye the larger portion as he slowly picked up his fork.

Clark couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure as his taste buds exploded. It was the perfect combination of sweet and spicy. He swallowed as he asked, “Is there an actual case or is the case about mating me?”

Aves giggled and then replied, “Yes and you already are mated.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders as he replied, “I was under the influence of purple haze which cheated me out of the experience and stole my memories.”

“Kryptonians mate for life. It’s impossible to undo.”

Clark nodded as he decided how he would precede. “I need to know more about Michael and a solution where...” He growled as Aves cut him off.

“Like a ring?”

Clark glanced down at the pendant as Aves pointed.

“Does an object from our home planet with his symbol count?”

Clark traced the symbol as he said, “I was thinking a ceremony; if my reading on my people was right we met our partners we were arranged to marry in our teens then we were married later in an elaborate proceeding.”

“Unless you were promised to another male and a stone was used. You would have been taken to an elder who would have initiated a mating. Your first orgasm prepared you for the second ceremony with the woman who was chosen as your concubine.”

Clark wrinkled his nose as Aves wording. “You’re changing the subject.”

“No, we are talking about your choice and you have a female mate. You could do a courtship and an Antarian ritual.”

Clark angrily stabbed his food as he grumbled, “I’m starting to feel sleepy.” He took three more bites before he pushed the plate away. “You drugged me.”

“No, you ate an authentic Kryptonian dish. Natural herbs and supplements are making synapses in your brain fire and your body feel satisfied.”

Clark eyed Aves as he accused, “You’d no intention of telling me anything. Did you?”

“Yes, after you’ve gotten some sleep. Unless you’d rather watch the first video file now.”

Clark grumbled to himself as he walked toward the bedroom. Closing the door, he stripped and slipped underneath the covers. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as he mumbled, “Tomorrow...”


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Aves sighed and wondered why she’d been elected to babysit. It wasn’t like she’d a problem with Clark. She needed to be careful with her words. Certain subjects were deemed classified until Clark confronted his demons.

Aves prior observations could be one possible reason. She’d seen the casual glanced Clark’d given Michael. He’d always looked away quickly when he was caught. It reminded her of the foolish game little boys played with their love interests.

Aves was never stupid and tended to be very observant. She used her hair color and looks to her advantage on more than one occasions. If her target believed the human stereotype, she’d no qualms with the moron getting snagged in her trap.

She’d done exactly that earlier with Clark when she’d mentioned courtship and an Antarian ritual. She believed it would bring them closer while dispelling all of Michael’s doubts. He’d agonized for months over his part in cementing Clark to him for life.

Aves’d heard it all. Clark was under the influence. He was using an assumed name. His choice wasn’t his own. He doesn’t know about his race. It’s barbaric the fertility stone was used. His first heat is going to be ten times worse than normally. It’s wrong to impregnate Clark without his mind being clear on the whole procedure.

Aves believed wholeheartedly a male should share in a pregnancy. She thought it was wrong for Clark and Michael to create a baby and then so many months later it was his female’s duty to give birth. ‘I so want to be there when Clark tells Chloe. She is going to blow a gasket.’

Aves smiled evilly as she made a mental note to speak some more to Zod about male births which occurred due to fertility stones. Krypton must have had technology for emergency purposes if the male carried their offspring to term.

Aves planned on speaking to Zod anyways. She’d need to prepare for their Antarian ritual. Most of the items she’d require were already on this Earth. It would help Clark learn more about his mate’s culture. He probably wouldn’t be pleased with several parts but Michael’s Antarian warrior would definitely be thrilled.

Aves sighed as she saw the red sun rising over the horizon. Eyeing the bedroom door, she wondered if Clark was going to attempt to hide in there for a good part of the day. She smirked and ventured into the kitchen to start the coffee.

=====

Clark slowly opened his eyes as he rolled onto his side. There was enough space around his body to know the bed was made for two people. It wasn’t too soft or two hard, the sheets were smooth and silky against his heated skin. He noticed the room was modestly furnished as he wondered if there were more clothes in the dresser.

Clark tossed the covers and moaned as the sheets brushed against his morning erection. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he breathed in deeply at the sensation of the sheets against his ass. It was a gentle and teasing caress to his over stimulated skin.

Clark ran his hands through his longer curly locks as he admitted there was nothing typical about his morning. He hadn’t woken with an erection related to sex since his jaunt to Metropolis. Normal bodily functions were always there but never the ache from sexually frustration.

Clark wondered how he was going to survive. His internal ache wasn’t in an area he could touch but deep inside of his body. He prayed a hand job in the shower would alleviate his hard-on. Tilting his head, he attempted to listen to see if anyone else was awake. He frowned when he was met with silence.

Clark’d no idea whether it would be Aves, Zan or Michael he’d find. Sweat started to bead on his skin as his thought of Michael increased his dilemma. He stood and slowly made his way into the bathroom. Closing the door, he moved closer to the tub.

Clark gulped as he envisioned his last actions in the white porcelain. He couldn’t shake the sensations which course through his body as he’d clenched and the cold fluids gushed into his channel. It had been soothing and calming while he’d tried desperately to deny he’d wanted it to be something else entirely.

His hands trembled slightly as he turned on the water. Stepping into the tub, he pulled the lever and closed the shower curtain. Underneath the spray of warm water, he took his harden length into his hand and pumped. He bit his lip to suppress his whimper as his actions didn’t cure his current predicament.

Clark turned the water to cold as his eyes clouded with tears. He’d believed being unable to maintain an erection was problematic but this was worse than his blood boiling from exposure to Kryptonite.

===

Chloe advanced on her opponent with a right jab. She pivoted on her feet as he advanced with a left and then a right. Her arms blocked each punch before she swung her right leg to knock her opponent off his feet. She laughed as he’d anticipated her moves.

Chloe’d the wind walloped out of her as she miscalculated his next move. She stared at his offered hand as her eyes swirled in amber. Reaching up, she gripped his hand and attempted to rattle his balance instead. She wanted to scream when he blocked her attempt again. Her eyes narrowed as she snapped, “I think you’re cheating.”

No matter how many times they sparred together, she never managed to beat him. She’d drive a punch or a kick into his midsection but she couldn’t knock his feet from underneath him.

“I ain’t cheatin’. I taught ya how to fight. I know ya moves.”

Chloe sprung off the floor. She cranked her neck to stretch before she ran her hands through her drenched hair. “I changed a few of my moves but you still predicted my attacks.”

“Comes from years of experience,”Rath declared.

Chloe nodded in understanding as she knew his history. She headed toward the showers as she declared, “It’s so unfair I never beat you and always end up drenched despite my change.”

“We been sparrin for hours.”

Chloe shrugged and nibbled on her bottom lip as she debated on mentioning the real reason she’d needed to vent some of her frustrations. She was sick and tired of Maria accusing her of screwing Rath.

“Ya gonna tell me why ya so pissed?”

Chloe really wanted to knock Maria on her ass. She’d been afraid if she hadn’t gotten out of there when she’d hurt her. “Maria seems to think you and I are more than partners.”

“Ria gonna regret accusin’ me of things I ain’t doin.” Rath growled.

Chloe threw her hands up in surrender as she said, “Don’t want to know.”

=====

Clark walked into the kitchen dressed in another pair of sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He shifted uncomfortably as he’d to forgo boxers due to his current hardened state. His teeth were chattering when he’d finally shut off the water but his erection remained.

Clark was close to tears as he found Aves preparing a plate of food. He pulled a chair back and carefully sat down. “I’m not hungry.”

“It’s just scrambled eggs. There is coffee, cream and sugar over there.”

Clark was shocked Aves didn’t put a plate down. He’d expected her to do just that. Suspicious he asked, “You’re not going to tell me anything till after I eat, are you?”

“I’m going to take a shower, get dressed and have some coffee.”

Clark looked over at the sliding glass door which led outside. “Can I go outside?”

Aves nodded yes as she replied, “Stay on the deck.”

Clark added some cream and sugar to his coffee before he picked the mug up. Opening the sliding glass he paused as Aves said, “If you take off. It won’t be me who comes to find you.”

Clark gripped the mug tighter as he suspected Michael would. He wondered if Michael’s mood swings were like his own when he’d been exposed to red Kryptonite. “Running away only makes matters worse for me.”

Aves shrugged her shoulders before walked away.

Clark stepped outside and closed the door. He sipped his coffee as he admired the red hue disperse throughout the clouds and orange brushed the tree tops of the small forest off in the distance. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Clark believed they were in a secluded area of the country and suspected there were no neighbors for miles. He listened and heard nothing more than chirping birds. His coffee was gone when Aves sat down next to him.

“Are you still being Mr. Grumpy?” Aves asked.

Clark shrugged his shoulders before he stated, “You must hate being here with me. You’ve always acted like you didn’t like me.”

“It’s not that I don’t like you.”

Clark remained silent as he contemplated arguing.

“It’s just I know about your abilities and couldn’t afford for you to overhear me debriefing Michael.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he declared, “I tried not to abuse my gifts.”

“I know. There was also my issue with having to be careful in what I said. Even now, I have to keep mentally checking myself to make certain I avoid certain topics.”

Clark was tired of how they decided what was deemed important. He’d figure it out sooner or later. “I read some of the file concerning Morgan Edge’s charges. Michael was undercover.”

“We won’t be discussing anything concerning Edge this morning.”

Clark frowned. He’d hoped Aves would have divulged more insight. “If you’re not going to tell me anything. Is there more in that file I could read?”

“Nope. You have another file but I’m not allowed to give you it.”

Clark’s eyes filled with anger as he snapped, “Who is?”

“Michael or Rath.”

“Did ya needs somethin’ Aves?”Rath asked.

“Clark wants to know more that’s not in Edge’s file.”

Clark shifted uncomfortably as Rath stepped closer. He looked closer and wondered briefly if Michael and Rath were twins. There were no differences other than the tattoos and piercings.

“We’re going to talk about origins. If ya wanna skip to some files ya gots plenty to watch.”

Clark opened his mouth to object until he figured out Rath was going to talk about their secrets. “Michael and you are twins.”

“Wrong. I’m Rathme Pave General to the Antarian Royal army. Killed by my mortal enemy Kivar and brought back to life by a vote of the planets which border my home Antar.”

Clark blinked in surprise. He’d never dreamed that would be his answer. As Rath took off his sunglasses he noticed there were no whites of his eyes.

“I’m more alien than Michael and woke with all my memories.”

“You’ve heard of the Roswell crash?” Aves asked.

Clark nodded as he tried to recall the date. “You’re telling me your spaceship crashed in Roswell.”

“There were two ships. One in New York and another in Roswell. We didn’t hatch till years later. You never read about the three kids found wondering the desert naked?”

“No.”

“There were eight of us all together with two protectors. Our well let’s just say he prefers to be a big Hollywood producer. Michael’s protector was Nasedo. He’s only act at being a protector was to kill Michael’s foster father.”

Clark turned toward Aves as she mentioned it wouldn’t be included in any charges. “I don’t think there is anything justified in murder.”

“Max and Isabel got loving adoptive parents while Michael had a mean drunk foster.”

Clark didn’t miss the way Aves eyes turned pure black. “Do your eyes do that cause your angry?”

“No. I keep my eyes human to make people feel more comfortable.”

Clark met Zan, Aves, and Rath but there was one missing. He was becoming confused again. “You, Aves, Zan and someone else are your set?”

“Lonnie aka Vilandra. She’s the one who got us all killed before and just as evil now. Isabel embraced Vilandra when Kivar possessed a human.”

“Tess is my dupe used our ability against Alex. Your captain who is a hybrid because I demanded the five planets undo her wrong.”

Clark believed their pods might have been in stasis like his cousin’s ship. They were essentially the same other than the choices they’d made and memories. He couldn’t imagine having memories from a life he’d live and died. Curious he asked, “What powers do you possess?”

“We have some powers which we all can do which are form a shield, manipulate molecular structure, and teleportation. Mine and Michael’s are we can focus our energy to become a weapon, telekinesis, and I’ve developed Zan’s healing ability.”

Clark touched the pendant as he asked, “You know the meaning of the symbol.”

“It’s from Antar my home planet. A symbol that represents my house and given to me on the day I joined the Royal academy a gift from our King.”

Clark traced the swirl and tried to ignore his body’s response as he was reminded of his deep internal drive and emptiness he was feeling. His heart beat faster as Rath informed he’d told enough for today. It was time to review some files. “Can I get some more coffee and eat first?”

Clark was relieved when Rath nodded. He attempted to walk slowly to stall until Rath declared he’d be watching two files. “Where’s Aves?” he asked as he sat down at the table.

“Aves went to spend time with her husband. Ya stuck wit me.”

Clark didn’t find comfort in the food though it did satisfy the growing hunger when his stomach growled. He didn’t know Rath decided to test the waters with his ability to handle the files on the computer. His actions would conclude if he was ready.

Clark placed his plate in the sink and downed his last swig of coffee. He reluctantly sat at in the computer chair and stared at the screen. His hand trembled as he moved the mouse and woke the screen. He counted several files as he asked, “Which one?”

“Lower right hand corner and don’t forget the headphones.”

Clark snapped his head around to glare daggers at Rath. “There’s sound! It’s not bad enough I have to watch myself but I have to listen too.”

“Ya wants the other files then ya gets through these.”

Clark reluctantly slipped the ear piece into his ear. His eyebrow rose as he heard, “Use your knowledge as a detective and the file on Morgan to see more.” He clicked and braced his emotions as he prepared for it to start.

Clark jumped as he heard Chloe snapping at him.

“What’s your deal? You come to Metropolis and you’re a completely different person!”

Clark watched as he played with his cuffs and responded, “Maybe it’s the real me.” He noticed Chloe glanced and stared at the bed before she blinked and asked, “How can you afford this place?”

Clark grimaced at his response as he saw Chloe was acting very unlike herself. She kept pivoting on the balls of her feet as her body language clearly stated she was terrified. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and her hair was cut strangely.

Clark didn’t miss the unadulterated fear bordering on terror as Chloe stepped away. His heart pounded in his chest as he heard, “I came here because...”

Clark felt guilty as he determined Chloe came for help. He’d been too high as she’d accused. “Chloe never acted afraid of me before.”

Clark couldn’t help but note how her eyes changed to concern for him as she asked her next question. He studied his own actions of anger, agitation and moodiness. His disbelief was undeniable as he charged her. He’d no reason to believe her accusation.

Clark ran his hands through his hair as he realized Chloe’d sympathy and understanding briefly after he noted the jealousy. He slowly came to one conclusion, Chloe was exposed to Purple Haze. “I had sex with Chloe after she was exposed to haze.”

Clark narrowed his eyes as Rath cocked his eyebrow as if to silently say, you don’t say. He hadn’t seen or heard from Chloe again. His father and mother argued about her on several occasions. He was pulled from his thoughts as he was informed he’d to get shoes and socks on for his doctor’s appointment. “You’re joking!”

“Nope. Doc Rolkern specialized in fertility stoned males. He can tell you exactly what type was used how long your gestation period is, show you the changes that occurred throughout your awakening as your species calls it.”

Clark jumped as Rath moved the mouse to reveal a hidden file. He shook his head no as he was asked if he wanted to see the implanting of the stone and his shot regiments. “Please tell me catching Nasedo is part of my future case.”

“It is. Unfortunately, he won’t make a move until he suspects your with child.”

Clark angrily pushed back the chair as he growled, “The real case is about mating me!” He stomped across the room and into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he chastised his actions of being immature and childlike.

“Ya done?”

Clark sniffed and brushed the tears he hadn’t realized were falling from his cheeks. He slowly nodded his head yes and looked up at Rath. He scooted over as Rath sat down next to him.

“If this was just about that then tell me why Michael doesn’t simply screw you senseless until you’ve conceived? Why’d we go through all this to allow you time to adjust and learn what happened? Why bother ensuring your safety?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders as he quirked, “It’s not like I have a choice.”

====

Clark started for the door as he heard Rath declarel he was taking him home. He gasped as Rath pulled him forcefully through an open portal. His abilities bombarded his body all at once as his ache made his voice squeak as he pleaded, “Please I see you’re not lying now.”

Clark noticed Rath removed his piercings and tattoos. His eyes clouded with tears as his body demanded he mate. He blurred into his bedroom as Rath declared, “We has an hour before ya can go back through.”

Clark placed his head in his hands as he prayed his hour would be over quickly. He heard Rath filling Michael in on why he’d brought him back. His heart heat faster as Michael snapped he should just do as nature intended.

Clark looked through his bedroom door as Michael ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He continued to watch and listen as he suspected Michael momentarily forgot his abilities were back. His eyes snapped back to normal vision as Michael swung his door open.

Clark opened his mouth to demand answers to who the star child was and how his mom was really involved but clamped it shut when he saw concern in Michael’s brown eyes. He scrambled back on the bed as Michael slammed his door shut with a flick of his wrist. His heart raced as his clothes melted away as Michael grabbed his legs and pulled him to the center.

“You couldn’t just get in the car. You needed proof.”

Clark whimpered as Michael brought his body closer. His eyes itched as he felt Michael’s penis slide along the crease. He thrust his hips downward as he begged for Michael to relieve his burning ache.

“Tell me what’s happening to you now.”

Clark shook his head no as he rocked his hips. He could feel the heat as he glided between his cheeks. His eyes started to change color as he admitted, “I feel wet.”

“You have pheromones mixed with your fluids. The wetter you become the stronger your scent.”

Clark realized his super strength meant nothing as he attempted to struggle free. His actions only made his hips thrust harder. He gasped as Michael flipped him onto his stomach. His breath came in pants as his legs were spread apart. He gripped the sheets in his hands as the mattress sag between his legs. His hips raised slightly as he silently begged.

“You know why you just did that?”

Clark trembled more as Michael’s hands caressed his back and linger at his lower back. “Instinct.” He shuttered as Michael ran his hand near the base of his neck.

“You want me to help you like I did last night?”

Clark didn’t recognize his voice as he begged.

“Our relationships going to be different than before.”

Clark attempted to roll his body so they could kiss and whimpered as Michael declared, “I can’t do a kiss. My control is too thin.”

Clark gasped as a tingling sensation spread downward from the base of his neck as Michael blew against the swirl of silver. He gripped the sheets in his hands and ripped them and the mattress as his orgasm passed throughout every cell in his body. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his muscles contracted.

Clark’s face was beat red as he slowly re-positioned his body. His body was saturated in his sweat and bodily fluids as his cells hummed in bliss. He studied Michael noting his clenched jawline closed fists and major hard-on. His eyebrow rose as he watched it jump and he slowly scooted closer.

“Clark!” Michael growled.

Clark slowly took Michael’s length into his hand. He wondered how Michael fit since he was no small fry as he pumped his hand and moved his mouth closer. His tongue snaked out as he tentatively tasted his lover. He ignored Michael as he insisted he was fine waiting.

Clark gagged as he tried to take Michael in all at once. He sighed as Michael instructed, take your time, relax. His hand pumped as he slowly took more and more into his mouth. He listened to the grunts and rhythm of his heart as he increased his suction and speed. His own moan mixed with his lover’s as he slipped his hand into his long locks.

Clark greedily drank Michael down as he savored his sweet tangy spiciness. He slowly slipped from his manhood and licked his lips. His eyes locked with pure black eyes as he asked, “I’ve never done that before have I?”

“No, you didn’t have to either.”

Clark disagreed as he declared, “Yes, I did. I wanted to.” He jumped as a loud knock startled him.

“If ya two are done. We can go back. Unless ya plans on stayin then I’m outta here.”

Clark followed Michael out of his bedroom. He shifted uncomfortably as the jeans hugged his genitals tighter than normal. “Can you make them looser?”

“Nope. Consider it punishment.”

Clark mumbled as he stepped through the portal. He breathed a sigh of relief when Aves mentioned the doc had to cancel. His relief was short lived as he was informed his medications were delivered. He discovered he’d pills to take to regulate his hormoneshe'd too much of  and a ointment to apply for the burning.

Clark reluctantly took the pill bottle Aves held out. He gulped as she handed Michael the tube.

“Almost looks like lube. Not that its needed with you,” Michael commented.

Clark blushed as Michael teased. He slumped down on the couch as he was informed his exam was tomorrow after breakfast. A spot on the floor became very appealing as Aves continued to mention his condition. He was sick and tired of being told about fertility stones. “They should have been banned!”

Clark didn’t move away as Michael sat down next to him. Instead, he leaned into Michael as he listened. He was tired of denying his feelings but hoped Michael would agree they could take things slowly. His eyes started to close as he consciously snuggled into Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Michael played Clark’s words over and over last night. His exposure to haze could have triggered a dormant memory. It had happened with Max. He remembered some of his life on Antar with Tess’s help. His personality changed drastically as he embraced his role as leader.

Michael didn’t want to become a cold and heartless warrior who cared more about his next battle than others. His emotions were required to be hidden at all costs. His enemies would use those closest to his heart as weapons.

Michael was trying his best to ignore his Antarian memories. He wanted his internal struggle to cease.

“Clark seems a bit more accepting.”

Michael believed Clark’s suddenly acceptance of his desires seemed too convenient and wondered if he’d pushed too hard as he glanced down. He smelled the dishes Aves was cooking and asked, “Did you trick Clark into agreeing to an Antarian ritual?”

His eyes narrowed as Aves smiled innocently.

“Clark will learn more about our culture. I’m sure Zod wouldn’t mind arranging a few Kryptonian festivals.”

Michael read enough between the lines. He needed to stop being a stonewall.“You just want to make us dress in traditional robes with an emissary as high priest.”

“It’s more than that! One part will satisfy your deep desire to repair his virginity.”

Michael’s past self continued to fight for dominance to reclaim Clark. The warrior growled in outrage at Clark’s inability to recall their joining where he lost his virginity. He desired to reenact the event on a physical level where his mate could never forget again.

Michael glanced down as Clark shifted slightly and suspected he was actually listening. He decided to see how long Clark would pretend.“The three purification baths which washed away past sins, ensured prosperity, and plentifulness.”

Clark would be treated as a woman being prepared for her wedding night. He’d endure several weeks of pampering which readied his body for the shedding of youth into womanhood. His body would be lavished in oils, jewels, and fine clothing; all to ensure their bloodlines were continued.

Michael motioned his assumption Clark was awake as he asked,“Is the vine of life a part of the one you’ve chosen?”

====

Aves understood Michael was trying to see if Clark would react. She couldn’t blame Clark for listening to get answers. “It’s a part of all Antarian binding rituals and it’s just a symbol now.”

“It wasn’t use on you with Zan or Alex.”

Aves glared daggers at Michael as she snapped,“I was expected as Queen to bare as my children as the King demanded. It was my duty.”

Aves always hated how her culture decided their women’s duty. It was expected their first child was conceived during their first night together. Their ceremonies often corespondent with the females cycle to ensure her mating was successful. “Did you want to partake in the barbaric part where the ceremony is set to his cycle?”

===

Clark quickly moved away from Michael as he tried to deny he missed the closeness of his body. He’d been listening out of curiosity but became fearful the instant Aves mentioned his cycle. His agreeing to an Antarian ritual had been meant as a stall tactic.

Clark hoped he could learn more about their race. He’d like the idea Aves had for Zod concerning Kryptonian festivals. It would give him the opportunity to learn more about his own race. He prayed there was nothing else as barbaric as the fertility stones.

Clark didn’t want the end result to be conception. It was inevitable but he needed time to come to terms with his awaken sexuality. He suspected his body would disagree; especially after how easily he'd caved earlier. ‘I only just admitted my feelings toward Michael.’ “Vine of life?”

Clark watched in awe as Michael changed the candle to a woven vine. He believed the lines represented veins of the each individual partaking in the ceremony and the intertwining was their joining as a couple which formed their bloodline and each bud became a member of their family.

Clark listened intently as Michael explained in his culture a female was expected to continue the bloodline. He breathed in deeply as he heard it was his duty. His eyes focused on Michael’s hand as he formed two small buds.

“It is her choice how many children total are born after two.”

Clark bit his tongue to keep quiet as he believed Michael had the right to explain his peoples beliefs. He wanted to know more as he figured each bud represented a conception. He tried to keep his temper in check as Zan added another bud and declared, “I think his female had a right to add a bud.”

Clark really wanted the discussion to be private. He wondered why Zan, Aves, and Rath continued to act as if his chosen female’s name was a mute subject. ‘Rath must not have mentioned he’d watched the first file on the computer.’ “She has a name.”

Clark sighed as Zan, Aves, and Michael failed to respond. He was really attempting to change the subject and wanted to scream as Aves continued by adding another bud.

“I think it should be two,” Aves snarked.

Clark failed to notice the sly smirk Michael dawned as he teased, “What’s that human expression?” He wasn’t aware the buds were the total children in his family unit as he grumbled,“It’s barefoot and pregnant.”

“It’s an old tradition which we can talk more about later,” Aves declared.

Clark wasn’t certain he wanted to learn anymore. He started to feel pangs of jealousy as Michael walked outside with Zan.

“You have no reason to be jealous. Zan and Michael have been over for a long time.”

Clark wanted to deny her accusation. Maria mentioned Michael was with Zan after he’d been with Michael in Metropolis. His uneasy feeling made sense now. “I’m not.”

“You could go out there with them,” Aves suggested.

Clark started to venture in their direction as Aves mentioned they could discuss his doctor. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. He’d rarely seen doctors where he was the patient. His records were falsified to appeared he’d had well visits like other children. He’d been to the er for broken ribs when his powers were transferred to another student.

Clark grimaced as he recalled the prick from the needle when Zod’d drawn his blood. Generally his invulnerability prevented pain associated with injuries; he was a wimp when it came to pain. He caught the tail end of the discussion between Michael and Zan as he stepped out onto the deck.

Clark instantly wondered why Zan and Michael stopped talking when he came out. He couldn’t help but notice Michael appeared to be annoyed. “Do you want me to go back inside?”

“No. I was telling Michael we’re having company for dinner. Zod wanted to discuss with Michael his belief on which stone while his wife speaks with you.”

Clark didn’t believe Zan was being completely truthful and groaned as he heard stone. He was curious why Zod’s wife would want to speak with him. “Why am I being excluded if it concerns me?”

His heart pounded in his chest as he noticed Michael’s eyes were no longer human again. He started to believe Michael had no intention of answering his question as he declared, “I think it was something else entirely.”

“Zan was voicing his concerns about my past life memories. When Aves and Zan conceal their eyes its not an internal battle which drains their energy. He’s worried it will make me unbalanced.”

Clark noticed for the first time Zan’s eyes were pure black. He’d taken no steps to hide his alien presence. His concern increased as he wondered if Michael was hurting himself by being too cautious over his feelings. “Zan offered to help you because he thinks you put me first.”

Clark swallowed hard as he prayed his jealousy hadn’t been apparent in his tone. He became nervous and fidgeted in his seat. His pulse quickened as Michael stood and whispered in his ear, “We’ll discuss it later when we are alone.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he nodded. His body started to respond to the teasing caress of Michael’s breath against his heated skin. The denim tighten against his erection as wetness seeped from between his cheeks. His cheeks became rosy as he heard, “I’m having you for dessert.”

====

Lana stood on the deck observing Michael as he teased Clark. She heard Clark’s elevated heart rate as she smelled his increasing pheromones. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she teased, “I remember how much Clark loves dessert.”

Lana stepped closer to Clark. Her hand rest on the large budge at her abdomen as her pale blue silk gown tightened as the slight evening breeze revealed she was seven months pregnant. She smiled at Clark as he appeared to be rendered speechless.

Lana sat down next to Clark as she asked Michael and Zan to join her mate. Her eyes narrowed as Zod stepped out onto the deck. She smiled as she noticed he was holding two glasses of sweet raspberry, strawberry and blueberry juice. “You’re leaving after you give us those.”

Lana noticed Zod acted annoyed as he placed the glasses down on the table. She saw the pill bottle in his hand as he placed it in front of Clark. Zod must have read the label. She blurred before Clark could snatch the bottle away. Her heart raced as she guessed his hormones were high enough to guarantee multiple births.

Lana didn’t know who she wanted to torture more Nasedo or Lionel Luthor. Both were evil men; their only differences were one was an alien and the other was human.

Clark snatched the bottle back as he growled, “Pretending to be the Lana from my earth isn’t a tactic I expected.”

Lana noticed Zod out of the corner of her eye as she snapped, “Zod, if you desire blue balls then by all means join us.” She glanced at the guards in the distance and made her eyes swirl in amber as a warning. Her eyes returned to normal as she looked Clark directly in the eyes. “I’m the Lana who lived next door but I have called this Earth home for many years now.”

====

Clark stared at Lana as he wondered why she was here on this Earth. He tried to focus on her face instead of the prominent bump. Her skin seemed to glow with happiness. “Why are you here?” His eyes darkened slightly as he asked, “Is it to give me a females point of view on being pregnant?”

Clark hated how everyone knew his business. He’d never been this sharing about his personal life before. His moodiness increased as he thought of several other aspects where his life changed drastically.

“I came to help a friend I’d been worried about for months.”

Clark assumed Lana was speaking of Chloe. The others weren’t very forthcoming with information. He was loosing his patience with their way of revealing information. Deep down, he suspected a big part of their leeriness was his mood swings. He eyed the bottle knowing the medicine was supposed to regulate his hormones.

Clark didn’t miss how Lana smiled as she moved her hand to the side of her abdomen.

“My view on pregnancy. I love it. There is nothing like feeling a life growing inside of you.”

Clark groaned as he wished he’d kept his mouth shut. He shouldn’t be able to be breed like an animal.

“There are parts of it I don’t care for morning sickness, heartburn, extra hormones which make me very moody at times.”

Clark’s eye held an edge of understanding as she mentioned hormones and moodiness. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream, cry, or be terrified. His eyes narrowed as Lana pointed to the bottle.

“If you want your moodiness to lessen take your meds. If you want to bare twins, triplets, or quadrilles by all means skip them.”

Clark started to become agitated as Lana suggested he take his meds. His blue-green eyes held his fear as she mentioned multiple births. His hands trembled as he twisted the cap open. He stared at the two white horse pills in the palm of his hand before he popped them in his mouth.

Clark washed the pills down with the juice. He closed the bottle as he whined, “I just want everything to back to normal.”

“Normal?” Lana asked.

Clark nodded. He wanted sit on his balcony and listen to his surroundings. He’d blur into his uniform as he heard a cry for help and rush to save the person in distress. He’d fly home, take a shower and go to bed alone. His day would start over where he went into work and investigated an actual case where he could bring justice for the victims on an actual case.

“Clark, you’re life was never normal.”

Clark shrugged as he grumbled, “Normal for me.”

Lana smiled brightly as she reached for his hand. “You’ve got to feel this.”

Clark reluctantly allowed Lana to place his palm on her abdomen. His eyes showed his awe as he felt the baby kick.

“Did you feel her?” Lana asked.

Clark blinked hard as he envisioned his own reaction. He pulled his hand away as shock filled his very soul. “I...” he whispered before he ran inside of the house.

Clark closed the door to his room and rushed over to the bed. His head rest in his hands as he finally allowed his tears to fall. His shoulders shook as he faced a reality he’d known deep down for years now.

He’d an undeniable attraction to Michael where he’d dreamed about being mated to him. His desires where so strong his heart would ache over the simplest things he considered related to his friend. He’d tried to bury those feelings as he’d been led to believe the correct relationship was a man and a woman.

Clark brushed the tears from his cheeks as he heard a knock. He expected to see Michael walking in after the door opened and couldn’t deny he was saddened to see it was Aves.

“Dinner is about to be served if you would like to join us.”

Clark sniffed as he nodded. He glanced down at his t-shit and jeans as he asked, “Should I change?”

“It’s just a meal with family and friends,” Aves declared.

Clark followed Aves into the dining room. His stomach rumbled as the scents of the feast Aves prepared filled his nostrils. He sat down next to Michael.

Clark noticed his captain was seated between Aves and Lana with Zod next her. Zan sat near Zod an empty spot which he assumed was meant for Rath who would have sat near Michael. He wondered where Aves would have put Chloe until he realized there was another empty seat right next to him.

His heart felt heavy as he wondered why Rath and Chloe hadn’t joined them. His mouth was full of quail as Alex answered his unspoken question. He blinked in surprise as he learned Chloe was a detective in Manhattan’s special victims unit.

His stomach tightened into knots as he heard about the crime she and her partner were investigating. It didn’t bode well that Chloe spent most of her time with Rath. He started to become jealous of the relationship Rath built with his former best friend.“Chloe’s dream was to work at the planet.”

“Lionel Luthor blacklisted Chloe when she refused to hold up to her end of the bargain.”

Clark swallowed hard. He moved the food around on his plate as he said, “She didn’t know anything other than catching me and Michael together.”

“Lionel never wanted any information. It was all a ploy.”

Clark stared at Zan in disbelief. He’d lived in constant fear because Lionel wanted to know about the traveler. His nostrils flared as Aves attempted to change the subject. “I think I have a right to know.”

Clark angrily placed his fork on his plate as he waited for one of them to comment. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he became too aware of his reaction to Michael’s attempt to calm his nerves. His hands clutched the arms of his chair as he realized he’d ovulated.

Clark panted for air as Michael excused them. He wanted to refuse his help but couldn’t deal with the excruciating ache. His clothes were drenched in his sweat by the time he reached the bedroom. His eyes fell to the bed as he begged, “Please!”

Clark grabbed Michael’s genitals and pleaded, “Breed me now!”

Michael growled as he removed Clark’s hand. He waved his hands over Clark’s t-shirt and jeans and made the fabrics melt away from his body. His eyes narrowed as Clark scampered onto the mattress and places his body in one of his favorite positions.

Michael licked his lips as Clark spread his legs. His eyes focused on the creamy white fluids forming and seeping out of his tight cavity. The skin between his anus and balls had changed to accommodate his feminine duty of child birth. He suspected in a couple of weeks the skin would separate slightly as Clark expelled his uterine lining of blood.

Michael stepped closer to the bed as he said, “I’m not going to have sexual intercourse with you.”

“I’m fertile and ready...” Clark whimpered.

Michael nodded as he replied thickly, “I’m guessing you’ve two maybe three eggs that are waiting eagerly for my seed to penetrate each.”

“If you care about me, you’ll make my pain stop.”

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and moved Clark’s legs down as he said, “The pain will pass and I do care.” He ran his fingers through Clark’s drenched hair as he said, “I love you.”

Clark was breathing heavy as he cried, “I can’t take it. Don’t order me in the tub either. It doesn’t work. Only one thing will.” His heart raced as Michael nodded yes. He smiled as he believed Michael was going to give in. His hopes were dashed as Michael declare the doctor was making a house call.

Clark attempted to cover his privates as a medium sized man walked into the bedroom. His cheeks turned crimson as the man instructed.

“I’m Doc Rolkern. Don’t bother covering up. I’m going to do an exam, set up an IV, and will be giving you a morphine drip for your pain.”

Clark started to object but his words were lost in Michael’s mouth as he kissed him. He whimpered as Michael broke their kiss. His eyes focused on Michael’s as he reluctantly moved up and spread his legs open to expose his tight slit. He whimpered as he felt the doctors fingers slowly penetrating his channel.

Clark’s eyes filled with tears as the doctor pushed against the skin between. He felt pressure and then gushed fluids as the doctor probed deeper. His insides became warm and tingle as a warm oily solution was pumped inside of his channel.

“I’m flushing your system with an oil based solution. You should feel it deep as it works its way through to your cervix.”

Clark felt the prick as the doctor set up his IV. He protested as Michael moved and replaced his body with several pillows. His eyes clouded with tears as his internal ache returned with vengeance. His body started to produce more hormones as his drive to mate equaled his distress of his current condition.

“Michael I must insist you leave now,” Doc Rolkern.

Clark tried to grasp Michael’s arm as he kissed his forehead. “I want you to stay...” His eyes slowly fluttered closed as the morphine dripped. He mumbled as Michael used his powers to clean and cover his body before exiting the room with the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Clark’d been prescribed hormonal supplement of progesterone to balance his system faster. His temperature had been extremely high and his pain was being cause by his abundance of two fertility drugs used to ensure his ovaries produced eggs. His fever spiked as he’d ovulated and his Kryptonian genetics demanded he mate as he produced more pheromones which increased his internal distress.

Clark’s awakened cycle was fooled into believing he’d breed with the oily mixtures. It flushed any remnant from the moonstone from his reproductive tract while temporarily quenching the burning. He’d be a bit sore from the fluids which leaked out his birthing seam. Applied pressure forced his skin to stretch open before his natural monthly time as his body expelled anything remaining particles.

Clark was deep in lala land as Aves removed the first IV bag and turned down his dosage of morphine. His complexion appeared to have returned to normal as his temperature dropped. He’d probably wake in a couple of hours which allowed for plenty of time for his shower and breakfast before his doctor’s appointment.

=====

Aves groaned as she stopped and removed his IV. She’d forgotten Clark would be groggy from the drugs which remained in his blood. Clark wasn’t going to be thrilled she would see him naked or he’d need her assistance in the shower. His soreness would add to his grumpiness.

Aves imagined by the time she delivered Clark to the doctor’s office for his appointment he would be close to tears. He’d be far worse after, though. She didn’t even want to know how his exams were being conducted.

Aves started to move away from Clark as his arm caught her attention. She moved his arm slightly to examine the angry raised scar on the inside along his vein. Her breath caught in her throat as she believe she was aware of how he’d acquired the scar.

====

Chloe’d been an emotional basket case since before her arrival. She’d been locked in her white room for several weeks before it was decided they could no longer wait for her to be more rational. Her food was drugged and she was transport to the infirmary to remove the chip.

Chloe woke screaming as she’d accused them of doing experiments on her. She didn’t take the news that Lionel Luthor had chipped her very well. Her anger increased when Zan refused to offer any more information until she was drug free.

Chloe’s exposure to earth’s sun before her complete DNA sequencing allowed her abilities to work underneath both suns. She essentially changes as she’d be raised on Kryton after she became exposed to the red sun.

Her blood acted as a sponge which absorbed the red element of the coke as it bonded with her cells. She’d gone through months of withdrawal for her drug usage as it slowly burned its way out of her system

Chloe appeared to accept her placement and was moved to their safe house. She’d had some good and bad days; it was expected after everything she’d been through. On one of her really bad days she’d taken off from the safe house. She’d used Kryptonite to slash her wrists. Her wound was so deep the sun wouldn’t healing her wound fast enough. Zod cauterized her flesh with his heat vision.

Afraid she would harm herself again, she was locked back in the facility. Zod provided metals made from special alloys which drained her super strength. Her Antarian abilities emerged around the same time. She’d learned how to master those abilities faster than anyone previously healed and almost escaped again.

Zod’s scientist made a replica of an ancient Antar device which turned off there powers. Zod tried to reason with Chloe when everyone fail. His efforts didn’t render any better results. She’d refused to cooperate as she demanded to be returned home. He’d suggested maybe another friend of her’s could reason with her.

Lana Lang had moved to Paris under the suggestion of Lex Luthor. She’d continued her attempts to contact Chloe. Lionel Luthor had arranged another accident; a robbery gone wrong but Zod rescued her. She’d refused to believe his story at first as she’d believed Zod was insane until he’d taken her through a portal.

Lana didn’t have much success either. She’d told everyone Chloe acted like she’d when she was infected with a cave parasite.

Zan refused to even try as he believed Chloe blamed him. He’d acted strange after he’d healed her and insisted he’d gotten a contact buzz.

Michael wasn’t an option because he was in Smallville to observe Clark after his long term exposure to Purple Haze.

Rath refused to deal with her at first. He insisted he was the last person Chloe would trust. His human interactions were the worst. He’d been the one, Chloe finally listened too, though.

===

Clark opened his eyes to find Aves examining his scar. It’s sudden appearance had been odd and he’d kept it a secret. His parents relationship was crumbling before his eyes. He’d worried his suicide cut would be the final straw which broke his parents relationship beyond repair. “It appeared out of nowhere. My skin turned dark red, raised and burned as it blistered. It faded over night but never disappeared.”

Clark’s throat was dry which made his voice sounded scratchy. He shifted to reach for the glass of water and moaned in agony as pain shot through his lower extremities. A lump formed in his throat as he wondered if he’d finally gotten Michael to procreate.

Clark’s memories of last night were foggy. His face turned crimson as he distinctly remembered screaming at Michael. He’d climbed onto the bed and placed his body in a position he hoped Michael couldn’t resist.

Clark took the glass from Aves as she said, “Doc said you should be sore.” He downed the water in one gulp and wondered if she was attempting to change the subject. “Do you know how I got it?”

Aves nodded as she asked, “Do you have another crescent shaped scar on your hip?”

The room started to spin as Clark nodded his head yes. He moved his hand to his head as he started to feel slightly groggy. His pulse raced as he noticed her hand moving to the covers. He gripped the comforter tightly as he answered, “I got that one first. My skin was numb before the cut itched like crazy and healed.”

Clark tightened his hold as Aves yanked. His voice cracked as he yelped, “I’m naked.” He groaned as Aves declared he didn’t have anything she hadn’t seen before.“I want Michael.”

“I’m sure you do,” Aves teased.

Clark’s face reddened again as his suspicions were confirmed. ‘Everyone heard me.’ He frowned as Aves declared Michael was at Zod’s until his pheromones decreased. His hold loosened as he realized he couldn’t put off getting out of bed.

Clark grumbled as Aves moved the comforter and sheets completely off the bed with a flick of her wrist. “I’m getting up!” He slowly swung his legs over the side and tasted blood as he bit into his lip. ‘Sore! Try agony!’ “I don’t need your help!”

Clark throbbed painfully as his legs rubbed together. He wanted to crawl underneath the nearest place big enough to hide as fluids gushed from between his legs. The serum continued to drain down his inner thighs as it seeped through his birthing seam.“This is so embarrassing.”

Clark gave up his fight to walk on his own as Aves offered her assistance again. He noticed her blue eyes held understanding and disagreed with her comment about his reactions being natural. “There is nothing natural about this!”

Clark leaned on the counter as Aves went over to the tub. He emptied his bladder as Aves started the water. As he turned around, he discovered Aves manipulated the shower wall by adding a metal bar. He wanted to soak in the tub and intended to use that time to device a plan to stall his pending doctor’s visit. “You’re going to help me into the tub so I can take a bath.”

“Nope. Shower and dab at the area between your balls and ass. I’m not explaining anything else you can hear it all in a little while.”

Clark was already suffering and suspected his exams would only triple his current state. “I still have to see him? I can hardly walk.” He blushed again as Aves teased, “It would be much worse if Michael had bent to your will.”

Clark ground his teeth together as he stepped into the tub and angrily closed the curtain. He moved underneath the stray of warm water and closed his eyes. Titling his head back he tried to drowned out her voice as Aves continued talking.

“If you feel light headed let me know. Cause god forbid if you fall and hit your head, Michael will never let me here the end of it.”

Clark opened the curtain and stuck his head out as he snapped, “Get out!” His eyes narrowed as he saw she was sitting on a stool near the sink. He wanted to scream in frustration as he was treated like a child.

Clark’s fingers brushed against the area Aves mentioned and his eyes clouded with tears. His hand gripped the bar as he waded out the tenderness. His eyes watered as he slowly explored the seam. He’d never noticed the skin was different and elastic.

Clark gripped the bar tighter as he believed the area was the outer lips of his birthing canal. His stomach tightened into knots as he wondered about other changes which could occur. He forced his hands to move and finished washing his body. His eyes closed as he tried to relax as the warm water cascaded down his flesh.

Clark shut off the water as he opened the curtain. He sniffed as he grabbed a towel and carefully dried off. He tied the cloth in a knot around his waist as he said, “I can manage getting dressed on my own!”

“I’d suggest the loosest pair of sweats you find.”

====

Clark stood frozen as he stared at the large puddle of goo mixed with blood at the center of the sheets before he glanced at the floor and found more of the same. He forced his feet to move as he slowly went further into the room.

Clark wasn’t looking forward to the rest of his day. He wanted to get past the changes occurring so he could learn more about the actual case. His doubt there was an actual case was still present in his mind.

Clark joined Aves in the kitchen after he dressed in a baggy pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He’d placed his socks and shoes by the couch as he smelled bacon, eggs and coffee. His mouth watered as his stomach growled. He eyed the bottle of pills by the coffee maker as he wondered if he was supposed to continue taking them.

Clark poured coffee into a mug as Aves answered his unspoken question. He cautiously sat down at the table. “Chloe tried to kill herself?”

Her silence answered his question as he continued, “If I was affected by her actions is she feeling what is happening to me?” His words made him realize his question was the first he’d asked where the answer was about his concern for another.

Aves sat a heaping serving of scrambled eggs and sausage down in front of Clark as she answered, “You actually sound concerned for her.”

Shame filled his blue-green eyes as Clark said, “I’ve been an ass since I got here.”

Aves nodded as she replied, “You’ve been in an impossible situation. Rath hasn’t mentioned Chloe having side effects.”

Clark ate in silence as he wondered about Chloe. He hadn’t seen her in years. His gut tightened in knots as he admitted she hadn’t even crossed his mind. He’d been solely focused on his goals of a detective and a beacon of hope for humanity which left little room for a personal life.

====

Clark was too nervous to admire his surroundings as Aves drove. His dread started as she neared the city and he panic as the buildings came into focus. A lump formed in his throat as Aves pulled into a parking lot.

Clark wondered how he could stall the inevitable. His heart pounded as his door opened on its own.He heard her warning and reluctantly climbed out. He jumped as the door slammed closed.

Clark scowled as Aves led the way. He frowned when he saw Michael wasn’t there.

“Clark, I’m Doc Rolkern.”

Clark slipped his hand in the doctor’s hand and attempted to sound sincere as he said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Avanya, Clark’s appointment should be several hours if you can wait if you wish or head into the market.”

“I’ll wait,”Aves declared as she sat down in the waiting room.

“Come with me.”

Clark scuffed his feet as he followed the doctor. He felt mildly relieved they were in an office as he sat in a chair.

“Would you like the good or bad news first?”

“Good.”

“The first part of your visit will be going over a few diagrams which will show you how your body had changed. I’ll draw blood to determine if we’ve balanced your hormones.”

Clark wasn’t finding any good and fiddled with his hands as the doctor continued.

“The second part of your visit is an examination.”

Clark swallowed hard before he asked, “What will you do?” His nervousness increased as the doctor declared he would explain the procedures later. He looked at the screen and frowned as he saw a diagram of a man and woman’s reproductive systems.

Clark watched in horror as each image combined to be one. He noted the organs were much smaller as the doctor declared his organs were in the dormant stage here. His sexual encounter with Michael started his awakening. His eyes became bigger as he stared at the next image of fully matured change.

Clark whimpered as he was shown an implanted embryo. His heart pounded as the doctor explained his wall thinned during copulation and showed where his ducts would be flooded with semen. He tasted blood as he was shown where the tadpoles raced upward in his birth canal to his cervix and through to his waiting egg.

Clark’s sweat formed on his eyebrows as he viewed several stages of pregnancy. His voice squeaked as he asked, “It should transfer?”

“Normally, yes. The moonstone cemented into the thin wall here and protruded below your cervix instructing your body to slowly form the birthing canal. Symbiotic transfer during sex with your female is impossible. The main reason is a topic for you and Ms. Morgania.”

Clark blinked in surprise as he asked, “Who?” He wanted to focus on anything other than his belief he’d carry to term. His temper flared as the doctor refused to answer. He crossed his arms angrily over his chest as he snapped, “How many males died because of fertility stones?”

“None. The moonstone made men become breeders and the brim stone’s affects were on a physiological level affecting both man and female. It lasted for a century before it was decided if a man was awakened it was to be completely natural.”

Clark clenched his hands into fists as he growled, “How is a man birthing a child natural?”

“A man must possess the changeling gene.”

Clark shook his head as he ground his teeth together.

“A dark age of our race, a young man wasn’t allowed to reach maturity and chose. His awakening was done over a period of weeks and conception was done intravenously to ensure a stronger bloodline in the next generation. His offspring was placed in the care of a surrogate on the same day his future female mate was chosen. I believe humans called it natural selection.”

Clark didn’t miss the shame deep in the depths of the doctor’s eyes. He started to speculate what happened to his double from this earth. His breath caught in his throat as the slide changed again.

“You are here on your cycle. In two weeks you will have your first actual menstrual cycle.”

Clark’d his mouth hung open in shock as he understood the new crevasse intention. His voice cracked as he asked, “It felt open there earlier when I showered.”

“A small fragment of moonstone was intertwined in your life-crease. The muscles will knit together with an ointment I have ready for you. Your life-crease should normally stretch to correspond with your cycle.”

Clark wrinkled his nose in disgust as he believed he understood. “My body opens when its time for either my period or birth.” His stomach tightened into knots as the doc nodded. He slowly stood as he heard, “It’s time to do you exams.”

Clark stared at the table and trays and jumped slightly as his attention was drawn to a small cubicle. He wanted to scream and run but knew he’d no choice as he stripped off everything from the waist down.

His eyes filled with tears as he scooted to the end and placed his feet in the stirrups. He tried to drowned out the doctor as he spoke too scared of the pain. His tears fell as there was a stinging prick at his sensitive seam.

His muscles loosened as his birthing canal was completely exposed. He breathed in deeply as he felt something sliding inside of his body. “I can’t do this...”

“I know it feels strange ,you’re doing fine. It will be over soon.”

Clark tensed as his strange sensation continued. He stared at the painting on the ceiling and attempted to put his troubled mind at ease.

“I can see the tissues have soften and swelled for the internal part of your cervix to dilate to allow sperm better access. Mucus secretions were slippery, clear and stretchy which exceeds from your cervix into the birth canal.”

Clark sniffled as he asked, “I need to know this because...”

“Any sperm which comes in contact with this mucus has a gestation life of five days.”

Clark nibbled on his lip. His chances of conception were more than the day he ovulated. “If we had sex last night how would that change me?”

“Your mucus starts to change to a thicker opaque and form a plug which ensures nothing enters your uterus. Over the next couple days your cervix will harden and close. If conception occurred it thickens and firms while creating the plug.”

“Is that normal?”

“Yes it ensures the embryo is protected against bacteria and pathogens even if sexual pleasure causes your muscles to relax slightly.”

Clark didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath as he’d waited. He breathed a sigh as the speculum was removed from his body. A mild sensation was felt as the doc applied the ointment. “Are we done?”

“For a moment or two.”

Clark’d hoped for a different answer. He noted the doctor was writing in his chart.

“This will be uncomfortable but there should be no pain.”

Clark tried to imagine he was somewhere else as he felt the doctor’s fingers at his ring of muscles.He was relieved his body didn’t react like when Michael touched him.

It felt strange as he couldn’t mentally recall ever being touched there before now. The flashes from his time in the private room weren’t the same as the actual event. He couldn’t deny he’d been overwhelmed with desire to be one with him. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about his desperation last night.

“You can get dressed and come back into my office.”

Clark didn’t have to be told twice and moved off the table. He pulled on the sweats and slipped his feet back into the boots. Walking out of the examination room, he hoped he’d never have to another exam. He went into the office and sat down.

“I should have the results from your blood test in a couple of days. I’ll compile your records so you can take them home with you. There will be notes on how to use your cycle as a method of birth control.”

Clark nodded as he determined he’d have to memorize and destroy his records. He couldn’t afford for his newest secret to become public knowledge. His hands felt clammy as he asked, “Is my sexual drive going to be this painful again?”

“You should be able to manage it.”

Clark prayed he could manage the pain as he went to meet Aves. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably as she declared he appeared better. “If you call being poked, probed, and pricked as healing methods.”

His steps faltered as he heard Aves respond. He didn’t know if he should be happy or terrified. “Why would I need a house call to my Earth?”

Clark stared out the window as Aves drove toward the safe house. His pulse quickened as the reasons became crystal clear. He require a doctor or the AI if he conceived.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Clark stared at the yellow sun knowing he’d been brought home because his time of the month was due to arrive. He grimaced as he became aware of his cramps. The sun’s rays provided no comfort as his awareness of wetness at his life-crease filtered into his brain.

His abduction by Special Forces changed his life forever. He’d no choice but to acknowledge he’d awakened his feminine organs especially after his doctor’s appointment. It was still hard to processes, though.

Clark’d started to admit he’d feelings for Michael. He’d been disappointed as Michael continued to keep his distance. He’d wanted to help Michael with his emerging memories of his past life. Zan’s involvement rubbed on his last nerve as he tried to deny his jealousy.

Clark smelled coffee as he emerged from his long hot shower. Its aroma invaded his senses as he started to dress. He’d always preferred boxers but couldn’t wear them until his period ended. His discomfort increased as he adjusted the pad to rest underneath his life-crease and tucked his manhood into place. He’d never dreamed in a million years,he’d relate to teenage girls he’d heard whine about using a pad.

Clark hoped Michael brewed the coffee as he stepped into the kitchen. His eyes held his disappointment as he found Aves was his guest. He poured coffee into his mug as he asked, “Am I under house arrest here?”

=====

Aves suspected Clark’d hoped she was Michael. His eyes solidified her belief before Clark quickly turned away. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for him. He’d only just begun to learn about the consequences from that summer. His journey had only started, though.

Aves glanced at the manila folders she’d brought as she answered, “No, I brought food and paper files that we’d intended to go over there.”

Aves’d always followed Zan’s led on their cases. She’d called Zan’s bluff as she’d demanded Clark be treated differently. Clark shouldn’t be an outsider. He became a member of Special Forces when he mated with Michael and deserved full access.

Aves couldn’t shake the flash she’d received from the Doc as he’d handed her Clark’s medical records. Clark was sweaty, feverish, and his skin was deathly pale. His eyes reflected his agony as he lost consciousness.

She’d heard Clark II had been cured of his spores during his pregnancy induced under captivity by Lionel Luthor. He’d been freed by Zod and his men after his scientists had discovered the spores fed off the rays of the yellow sun.

The last law decreed by the President was the formation of the devise which turned Earth’s sun into a Kryton sun to save the remaining humans on the planet. He asked Americans to accept his predecessor Zod as their leader.

Zod’d worked to rebuild the nation and swore to protect all inhabitants. He’d declared Clark died due to complications that arose after his son’s birth. His body became reinfected with spores when he expelled the placenta.

Aves witnessed Zod as he was affected by Clark’s pheromones. She concluded the memorial pod Clark II was inside was essentially a Kryptonian sleep chamber. He’d remained in stasis until his female gestation demanded he be breed. His cure was worked on during his pregnancies and after his delivery he entered another sleep cycle.

Lana’s pregnancies corresponded with Ave’s theories. She believed Zod’d made Lana an offer she couldn’t refuse; a way to save Clark II.

Michael dominated by his past-life essence ordered Zan to return his mate home. Clark’d been subjected to too many tests as far as he was concerned. He’d integrate his two souls together as one but Rathme was stronger here as he believed Clark was in danger.

Aves watched Clark closely knowing she’d see jealousy in his eyes. “Zan has asked you refrain from being seen by anyone you wouldn’t share your secrets with.”

====

Clark was grateful Aves brought food. He wasn’t in a rush to test his abilities with cramps. He couldn’t shake his impression about his return as he eyed the large pile of folders.

Clark’d mixed emotions as he felt apprehensive and relieved there weren’t video feeds. His eyebrow rose as he saw a communication device directly next to the folders. He was curious why Special Forces wanted his presence secret.

Clark tried to hide his obvious jealousy where Zan was concerned as he asked, “What happened to the video feeds?” His eyes narrowed as Aves smirked back at him.

“Clark, do you honestly think any discriminating videos of you survived after Michael was granted access?”

Clark swallowed hard as he replied, “No. What were the files on that computer?” He’d watched the first file of Chloe and Kal at the penthouse. “I viewed the first one.”

“Chloe told you about Michael and you reacted badly.”

Clark stared at his coffee as he admitted, “I was so mad at her. I couldn’t see she needed my help.” He jumped in surprise as Aves squeezed his hand.

“Chloe believed in you until she thought you were on the farm that day.”

Clark angrily moved his hand out of her reach as he snapped, “Chloe never came back.”

“Clark...you’re not going to like everything you discover. I want you to remember, you were just a kid and I’m just a click away.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled, “I disobeyed my dad and went into town.”

====

Chloe sighed in frustration. She’d taken a break to enjoy one of her favorite past times. Sipping her latte, she cringed as memories surfaced from one of the scariest moments in her teen years. She hated to admit Rath was right. Their case was too close to her past.

Their victim was a college student. She’d went to several bars in Manhattan and woke in the morning with no recollection of how she’d gotten to the motel. Her clothes were missing from the scene. She’d been raped and sodomized; The kit results were inconclusive. The lab results were pending for alcohol level and narcotics in her blood.

Chloe suspected the attacker used a condom. She couldn’t shake her gut instincts concerning the findings. They wouldn’t be able to determine the drug.

Special Forces deemed high security clearance was needed to gain access to all files concerning Purple Haze. Forces seized the remaining haze and destroyed it.Their investigation never provided who’d stolen the original prototype or the lab it was cooked in, though.

Chloe believed Lionel Luthor originally hired Doctor Bryce. He’d led her to believe her efforts would be for the greater good. She’d provided the formula and final prototype which he stolen from underneath her nose.

Chloe was aware Lionel Luthor was a snake and covered his tracks well. The bodies which piled up were all ‘accidents,’ as he’d made certain nothing would tie back to him. He sold the formula to one of his evil minions. The new player manufactured and distributed Haze again.

Chloe tapped her fingers on the table as her questions mounted. ‘Is this the start? Was she our first victim? Are there more? If so where are they? Did they make a report?’ She tossed her cup in the trash as she walked out of the cafe to return to headquarters.

====

Clark continued to stare at the pile after Aves left with a promise she’d be back with more food this afternoon unless he needed her before. He took the one from the top and flipped it open. Skimming the pages, he realized these were his personal file. He closed the folder and set it aside.

Clark opened the next file. His heart started to race as he saw a mug shot of Chloe Sullivan. He brushed his fingers over her face as he was afraid to turn the page. Breathing in deeply, he slowly turned the page.

Chloe Sullivan worked on a column provided by Lionel Luthor. Her flat was bugged with video cameras which recorder her every move. Her birth control was switched to placebos, sugar and creamer were dosed with two different fertility drugs. Her laptop contained high tech malware which copied and delivered the instant power was provided.

Chloe was taken to Atlantis by a coworker. Jimmy Olsen turned up dead in an accident the following day. Her trust and faith were broken as she’d no recollections of any events after the bartender gave her a drink. She was dumped in a seedy motel. 

Chloe never reported the incident to the police. She didn’t go to the hospital despite her belief she’d been raped.

Clark closed his eyes and tried to recall seeing Chloe at Atlantis. He couldn’t remember anything after his first drink. ‘I thought it was prolonged exposure to red-K.’

Clark clenched his hands into fists as he read between the lines. Lionel Luthor made Chloe feel she’d no one where to turn. He’d gotten off on watching her reactions to each event as it unfolded. Bile rose in his throat as he believed Lionel had tried to ensure Chloe became pregnant.

Clark’s heart pounded in his chest as he wondered if their mating was successful. His control slipped and he crushed the arm of his chair. He breathed in deeply as he attempted to regain his composure.

Chloe insisted Lionel wanted her to give information on her high school friend. She’d attempted to outsmart Luthor by using his adoption despite her knowledge Luthor was already aware. He threatened to blacklist her if she didn’t produce more.

Chloe refused and never returned to the Daily Planet. Her personal belonging were delivered to her flat where she discovered a letter from Lionel Luthor among her things. He’d uphold his end of their deal and despite her failure to comply; everyone would believe she’d.

Luthor promised he wasn’t through with her. His retaliation started with a journalism blacklist where she’d never work in the field. Any state he’d friends included her on their don’t hire list. Her father was blackmailed into taking an overseas position.

Ms. Sullivan was left behind to deal with the consequences of her actions. She attempted to gain employment despite her belief no one would cross Lionel. Her savings were almost completely diminished by the time she discovered her birth control hadn’t worked.

Chloe’d been living in her car for several weeks when she went to a clinic owned and operated by Luthor. She’d inadvertently walked right into the lion’s den as she finalized Luthor’s traveler’s project. A nurse spoke with her after Luthor’s doctor successfully acquired his objectives. She pleaded with her to seek someone she trusted. She returned to Smallville to speak to Mrs. Kent.

Chloe believed Mr. Kent was the one person whom Lionel couldn’t blackmail. She was shocked when she found Lionel had managed to convince Mr. Kent. He accused her of giving Lionel information on Clark as he showed her an article, pictures, and a dvd.

Chloe drove to Luthor mansion to speak with Lex Luthor. She told Lex everything at his assistance. It was Lex who concluded his father must have provided the documents mentioned. 

Chloe left the mansion after Lex made her feel like a cheap whore. She arrived at the penthouse to have words with her best friend but found Michael. He contacted Zan when Chloe passed out during her rant.

Clark slammed the folder shut. He didn’t want to believe the contents he’d read. His gut tightened into knots as he realized Lionel had done everything to Chloe because of his secret. He hadn’t even told her the truth and she’d been a target.

Clark suspected Chloe was pregnant. She’d attempted to contact his mom. His dad would never make a deal with Lionel! He would have heard Chloe when she arrived at the farm. His heart beat faster as he determined Chloe must have been there when he’d taken off. He’d always wondered why his dad hadn’t busted him.

Clark hadn’t seen Lex since the day he’d ended their friendship and claimed he was a bad influence on him. He’d meet Michael on the bridge. The strange surge he’d felt must have been because of their summer together.

Clark paced back and forth his actions practically burned a trail on the floor. He wasn’t ready to start the next file. ‘Should I confront my dad?’ He stepped out onto his balcony and stared at the sky as he debated.

=====

Chloe punched the bag again and again. She was furious with her unit for giving Clark her file. Her anger didn’t diminish with each hit. She sensed her partner moving closer and spun around as he reached her. Her fist connected with his jaw as she growled, “You had no right!”

“I told you, the past would come knockin’.”

Chloe drove her fist toward his face again. She was caught in a death grip as Rath held her in a choke hold.

“You knew Clark was on the Earth with a red sun.”

Chloe huffed; she’d known all about Clark and Michael. His choice to be with Michael was never an issue. She’d assumed Clark wasn’t ready to step out of the closet yet. “Clark and Michael shouldn’t include me!”

Chloe struggled to free herself as she attempted to knock Rath’s nose with the back of her head. She’d known Clark’s secret for years now. It had been the only option. Her eyes narrows as she wondered if Rath only told her parts he’d deemed were need to know.

Chloe hadn’t taken the news well. She’d felt Clark had lied to her for years. Her emotions of betrayal multiplied when she learned the reason behind her new talents. She’d called Rath a liar as he informed her she wasn’t raped. Her eyes were pure amber as she’d declared she’d know if she’d sex with her best friend.

Chloe gasped as she recalled Clark’d said those same words to her. Clark denied he’d been sexual with a man.

“Sounds familiar doesn’t it?” Rath retorted.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest as she snapped, “I don’t remember anything. It was rape.”

“You were both given Purple Haze. If its any consolation Clark doesn’t remember either.”

Chloe wanted to deny her feelings toward Clark. She hated to admit he was the one she’d wanted. Her gut tightened into knots as she’d continued to listen. She hadn’t much of a choice but to listen. It was part of her recovery process. “Clark never needs to know.”

“You accepted his claim.”

Chloe shook her head as she snapped, “I was under the influence of a drug!”

“It’s irrelevant with his species.”

Chloe regulated her breathing in an attempt to calm down. She clenched her hands into fists as she retorted, “I want to leave that Summer in the past.”

Chloe managed to wrangle free of his grip. She crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, “It’s everything?”

“No. We didn’t feel he needed to know.”

Chloe understood his unspoken words. She’d have to explain her rock bottom. “Special Forces theory about the Star child is, though?”

“Luthor’s traveler’s project is reality.”

Chloe refused to take the bait as she switched topics. “Clark doesn’t even know me anymore. I’m not a teenager anymore. I haven’t had feelings for him in years.”

======

Clark slipped out of super speed as he arrived on the farm. His eyes narrowed with disgust as he saw several empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter. His dad used to have a couple of beers after he’d called it a night. Jonathan started to drink more after he’d arrived home.

Clark’d assumed his dad wanted to relieve stress. He’d almost lost the farm until a bank error transferred the deed to Clark. He’d been the owner of the farm since his junior year in high school.

Clark wondered if their conversation should start there. There were questions he wanted answered about his parents divorce and suspected an issue when he mentioned his relationship with Michael. He didn’t plan on giving details; only mentioning he’d need to accept his decision.

“Son, what a pleasant surprise.”

Clark found his dad in his favorite easy chair with a half empty bottle. He sat down and stared at the floor as he tried to decide how to begin.

“Something bothering you, son?”

Clark sighed as he thought about how easy it used to be to talk to his dad. He breathed in deeply as he remembered his last attempt at a heart to heart had ended badly. “I’m not a kid anymore and was hoping you could explain why you and mom really get divorced?”

Jonathan downed what remained of his beer before he answered, “Chloe Sullivan.”

Clark had intended to led up to Chloe. “I heard the arguments. Chloe made a deal with Lionel.” He looked deep into his dad’s eyes as he continued, “I knew Lionel was trying to get information from Chloe. She didn’t have anything.”

“You sound like your mother.”

Clark didn’t find anything wrong with being compared to his mom. He’d been hurt by her decision to only see him on her weekends. He intended to ask about his designated visits. “It was more than that.”

“Your mom swore I didn’t have the right to make a decision for her.”

Clark suspected Jonathan was talking about the day Chloe came to the farm. “You mean when Chloe came to see her?”

“Yes.”

Clark shook his head as Jonathan went into the kitchen. He huffed as he brought two more back with him. “Lex ended our friendship and I took off. It’s why you never busted me.”

Jonathan nodded before he took a large swig of beer. “I’d hoped your mom and I would work things out but she insisted you should be allowed to have your new friend over.”

Clark counted in his head as he tried to calm his nerves. “Michael was always more than my friend.”

“Michael Guerin was trouble.”

Clark hadn’t missed the disgust in his dad’s eyes before he downed his beer. His stomach tightened into knots as he determined his dad must have watched the dvd. “How?”

“Michael acted like you and he had only met when school started.”

Clark decided to play along as he replied, “My red-k infestation made me forget I’d a sexual relationship with Michael. The only way you knew was through Lionel.”

“You and I both know red-k makes you do things you’d normally refrain from.”

Clark nodded as he declared, “Guess you should have no problem understanding why I rekindled my relationship with my boyfriend.” He didn’t give Jonathan a chance to respond as he demanded, “Do you still have the items Lionel gave you?”

“In the kitchen drawer under the lead box.”

Clark felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He opened the drawer and pulled the manila folder out. His hand trembled slightly as he opened it. He glanced through the contents as he walked back into the living room. “All those months you were such a hypocrite.”

“Lionel promised he’d keep your secret if I kicked Chloe off the farm.”

Clark blinked in surprise as he asked, “How would Lionel know you had?”

“Why does it matter?”

Clark couldn’t believe his dad. He clenched his fists as he growled, “It matters. You traded me for Chloe.” He tilted his head as he heard his name. “I need to go.” He was gone in the blink of an eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Aves assumed Clark sped to the farm after he’d finished reading. It was better than if he’d chosen to seek out his long lost best friend. Chloe was furious he’d her file. She’d no problem covering for Superman while he was away but wasn’t ready to face him.

Aves couldn’t imagine how Clark was emotion wise. She was worried about him. He’d only just begun to unravel the consequences of Lionel Luthor’s game. She noted the slight change in his aura and another folder in his hand as he walked into the kitchen.

“You said I could leave.”

“I did. I’d hoped you’d have buzzed me instead.”

====

Clark shrugged his shoulder as he placed the folder on the table. He sensed he needed to change his pad and rushed to the bathroom. “I hate my period!” His steps faltered as Aves teased, “You won’t get it when your prego.”

Clark was positive he’d have other issues to deal with when he conceived. He needed to know more about his mate before he’d even consider the possibility of consummating their mating with a child. “It will be a long time before I’m ready.”

Clark imagined labor was much worse than cramps. Superman’d helped a woman in labor to the hospital. She’d told the nurse she needed drugs for the pain. He’d been thankful he was a man as she described the pain as being ripped in two.

Clark looked at his reflection and tried to see his body changing. He gripped the edge of the sink as he panted for air. His breathing returned to normal as his panic attack ended. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.’

Clark found Aves looking at pictures when he came back. He blushed as he noted the expression of ecstasy in his facial features as he thrust his tongue deep into Michael’s mouth. His hands were deep in Michael’s hair as he kissed him. The image spoke volumes as it left no question he was a willing participant.

Clark started to respond to the image as he felt wetness in another area of his body. His memories might be gone but his body definitely remembered. He studied the picture and assumed he was in Michael’s lap with his dick deep inside of his ass.

His eyes doubled in size as he viewed the next image. Clark laid on his back with Michael a breath away from his mouth. His skin glistened with sweat as his mouth hung slightly open. He showed Aves and asked, “What do you think of when you look at it?”

“Are you asking what he thought?”

Clark slumped down into the chair. His eyes were glassy as he nodded.

“I know what that look means because I was the one who went through the feeds.”

Clark blinked in surprise. He’d assumed Michael watched.

“You’re on the edge of an orgasm.”

Clark’d the same assumption. He guessed it wasn’t his first one either. His stomach tightened into knots as he said, “No wonder my father acted like he didn’t like Michael.”

“Luthor used these to play on your father’s fears. He might not approve but his generation witnessed how same sex couples were discriminated against.”

Clark hadn’t expected Aves to defend his father. He’d another secret to keep hidden. “I told him I was on red-k at the time.”

“How did he respond?”

Clark wondered if Aves was aware of how the different colors affected him. “Red makes me inhibition free. So he said what I expected. I wanted to be with Michael.”

“Sounds like an admission,” Aves teased.

Clark nodded as he admitted, “I told my dad I’m in a relationship with Michael.” He wasn’t certain of they were in one, though.

“You don’t feel like you are do you?”

Clark suspected his eyes much have given him away. “I have feelings for Michael and I want to build on it. He knows everything about me and I know hardly anything.”

“Michael and you haven’t had much alone time.”

Clark shifted in his seat knowing he’d been in heat. He wasn’t interested in doing much talking. There were other things on his mind. His pulse quickened as Aves pointed to the dvd.

“You’re going to see some memories first hand,” Aves ordered.

Clark stared at Aves in disbelief. He was having a hard enough time dealing with his bodies demands already. “No.”

Aves smiled and nodded.“Yep. You’re going to go get clothes for an over night with Michael. You’re going to watch it so we know what was on it!”

His eyes pleaded with her as he asked, “Can’t we just assume?”

“If you weren’t ready, you shouldn’t have gone.”

Clark sighed as he admitted Aves was right. It had been years since he’d gone in without thinking it through. He needed to treat the video like an investigation. “Is Michael expecting me?”

“Yes.”

Clark went to get some clothes to take with him. He paused in the doorway as he said, “Michael still lives at the penthouse?

“Yep.”

=====

Michael growled as he heard his answering machine beep for the tenth time. He didn’t know what good it did since Maria still talked until the machine cut her off, She called right back and continued as if he’d finally give up and answer her.

Michael shook his head in annoyance as Maria continued to babble. He was close to losing his temper when Aves and Clark arrived.

“Is that Maria?” Aves asked.

“Yep.”

Michael tried to focus on Clark as he noted his nervousness. “Relax, we’re only having dinner and talking.”

Clark fidgeted with his backpack strap as he attempted to calm his nerves. He smiled as he said, “You’re making me dinner.”

Michael smirked as he replied, “Yeah, I once was a cook at the Crash Down cafe.” His eyebrow rose as he asked, “You brought the movie.”

Clark’s cheeks flamed as he answered, “It was in the folder my dad was given.”

Michael found Clark’s bashfulness adorable. Jonathan Kent’s possession of the DVD made his skin crawl. He’d always been suspicious Jonathan knew about his involved with Clark as he witnessed an expression of great disdain written deep in his eyes as he was introduced.

Michael was nauseated by his thoughts on how Jonathan discovered their relationship was more than platonic. Jonathan watched the video. He wondered if Clark thought the same as he made a mental note to discuss it before they watched it.

Michael wasn’t going to push Clark into watching. He’d to make the decision on his own. If he wanted answers it was the best way to know. “We don’t have to watch it, tonight.”

Michael noticed some of the tension in Clark’s aura diminished. He glanced at Aves as he told her without words it was his choice.

“It’s the only way to know,” Aves declared.

Michael’d found the cameras. He’d been outraged and sickened as Lionel Luthor obviously took pleasure from watching. “We already know Luthor is a sick bastard.”

====

Clark was relieved Michael hadn’t agreed with Aves and noticed the silent look of warning Aves was given. He started to become apprehensive as he wondered when Michael might decide it was necessary.

Clark shifted on his feet as he admitted his curiosity. His emotions were in turmoil. His father showed no disregard for Chloe’s well being. He was ashamed and mortified he might have watched the video.

Clark exited the kitchen to drop his backpack in the bedroom. He gulped as his eyes fell to the bed covered in royal blue silks. His attention was drawn away as he heard the answering machine and dropped his pack on the floor by the stand.

Clark opened the drawer and placed the DVD inside as Maria started to mention Zan and was overcome with a sudden urge to announce Michael was his. He’d been frustrated about the lack of time Michael spent with him.

Clark’s opinion was Michael was avoiding him. He was here now but Aves hadn’t left and Maria continued to call. His eyes narrowed as he saw she’d left several messages. He picked the phone up as she mentioned Michael needed to... “Maria, this is Clark. Michael and I are busy. Hearing you whine about Rath is really a mood killer.”

Clark figured Maria would shut up. His eyes narrowed as he moved the phone slightly away from his ear. He wasn’t ready to deal with Chloe. “I’m with Michael! What the hell is a Czechoslovakian.?”

=====

Michael’d expected Aves to disagree. Everyone in their unit’s verdict on Luthor was guilty and deserved slow torturous death. He didn’t believe Lionel was still breathing, though.

Michael figured Clark was giving him time to talk to Aves. He’d nothing to discuss where Clark couldn’t be present. “Go spend time with Alex.”

Michael headed toward the bedroom as he heard his machine pick up again. His solution was to turn off his machine.

Michael growled as Maria mentioned Zan. He was tired of her implying there was something between them. Zan was his past and refused his offer of help to integrate his memories. Clark was his present and future. He’d be the one who mended his broken past.

Michael blinked as he saw the veins on Clark’s arms.He’d completely forgotten Clark’s class ring was in the drawer. His eyebrow rose as he heard Clark speak exactly what he was thinking. “I thought you had to touch it!”

His heart skipped a beat as Michael heard Clark declare he was with him. He hung up the phone as he formed a lead box by manipulating the molecules of answering machine. “Solved one problem,” he quirked as he dropped the ring into the box and closed the top. “It’s code for alien.”

Michael watched Clark closely as he sat on the bed. His eyes returned to their normal blue-green as he assumed the affects were temporary. “Your ring was in the drawer.”

====

Clark noticed the concern in Michael’s eyes as he said, “Red doesn’t hurt me its like a drug which makes me carefree. I can be a real ass.”

Michael shrugged as he said, “Maria deserved it.”

Clark learned from Lana Maria was Michael’s ex-girlfriend. He still couldn’t understand what Michael had seen in her. She was annoying, spoke in cryptic phrases, and high maintenance. “How did you date her?”

Michael smirked as he replied, “I probably should start at the beginning.”

Clark didn’t care where Michael started as long as he learned more about him. His stomach growled when Michael declared they could talk while he started dinner. “Food sounds good. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Clark was struck with a sudden urge to kiss Michael and pouted as he moved out of his reach. He followed Michael into the kitchen and cornered him at the fridge.

====

Michael’d gotten the impression Clark intended to kiss him. A kiss was dangerous; it started with a kiss and ended with blue balls. “Aves didn’t bring you food?”

Michael moved away from Clark as he was tempted to do more than kiss. He turned to ask Clark if he wanted a soda his words were never spoken as Clark closed the distance between them.

His blood rushed to his lower regions as their tongues met. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist.

Michael relished the sensations Clark was inciting within him. His hands roamed over his cloth covered back as he became aware Clark’s reaction was the same. He broke their kiss as air became an issue. His breathe caught in his throat as he saw the raw hunger in Clark’s eyes. He was certain his eyes reflected the same emotions.

Michael forced his feet to move and stepped away as he was compelled to see where the kiss would take them. He opened the fridge and grabbed several items from inside before he closed the door.

=====

Clark’s heart hammered in his chest as Michael broke their kiss. He stepped closer but the door stopped him from engaging again. His jeans became uncomfortable as his awareness of his body’s reaction struck him suddenly. He’d wanted a lot more than their kiss.

Clark’s discomfort continued as he determined his wet sensation meant he needed to change. His stomach tightened into knots as he sensed the blood flow had increased. He prayed there was no leakage as he ducked out of the kitchen.

Clark rummaged through his backpack for his pads. He was embarrassed by his abrupt exit. It increased when he went into the bathroom and discovered he’d blood all over the inside of his jeans. He kicked off his work boots and stripped off his jeans and brief.

Clark breathed in deeply as his eyes stung with tears. He was covered in his own blood and desperately needed a shower. His hands gripped the counter top as he tried to decide how he could ask Michael without revealing too much. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Michael mention he could make himself at home.

Clark was washing his body as he heard the bathroom door open. He grimaced as he thought of the mess on the floor. His eyes turned to x-ray as he looked to see Michael had brought clothes in for him. He was too embarrassed to speak.

“Clark, I had a girlfriend who wasn’t exactly quiet.”

Clark stuck his head out and snapped, “It’s not natural!” His insides were being ripped out as he’d noticed large blood clots. He should have spoken to the doctor before his return but he hadn’t even seen him. “I should have spoken to the doctor about this.”

Clark didn’t miss the anger that clouded Michael’s eyes briefly before he was informed they’d discuss it another time. He stared at the closed door before he moved back underneath the spray of warm water.

=====

Michael placed the book he’d read about menstrual cycles on the counter top. He hadn’t lied to Clark about his ex girlfriend. She’d whined and moaned when it was her time of the month. He’d desired to know more so he could be there for Clark and charged several books to Special Forces.

Michael’d just closed the oven door when Clark came back into the kitchen. His balls were probably black instead of blue as he admired the way his silky black boxers looked on his lover. He smirked as Clark blushed.

“I had jeans in my bag.”

Michael nodded as he replied, “I saw but no shorts. Aves did mention you are sleeping here.”

“Yes.”

Michael couldn’t help but smirk at the slight squeak. “Sleep no sex.”

=====

Clark glanced back into the bedroom as Michael mentioned sex. He was mildly disappointed Michael sounded firm. His nostrils flared as he saw the book, The Period Book: Everything You Don’t Want to Ask But Need to Know.

Clark glared at Michael and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t care that all his questions and concerns could be answered with the book. “Did you get me one on pregnancy too,” he snarked.

“Yep, and one on delivery and labor. It will be a long time before you need either of those.”

Clark’d meant his question to be a joke and hadn’t expected Michael’s answer. He was puzzled by his last comment as he believed when they’d sex conception was a possibility. “Why?’ he asked without thinking.

“You’ve got to come to terms with your feminine side before hand.”

Clark agreed with Michael. It wasn’t going to be normal to him until he’d gone through it more than once. He was freaking out over the bleeding part and with pregnancy he was aware of other changes that would occur. It didn’t mean he could comprehend those changes.

Clark wondered if Michael meant there would be nothing sexual between them until then. He couldn’t deny he’d wanted a sexual relationship with him. His belief Michael might not frightened him more than he cared to admit.

“There are other acts which will make you cum besides us having intercourse. It’s only safe for you to have sex the first and last weeks of your cycle.”

Clark wrinkled his nose as he thought about having sex on his period. He was curious about the other acts as he admitted, “I thought you were saying it would be a long time before we do anything. I want to get to know you and kiss, touch, ect.”

“I’m not the type of guy who demands pleasure and gives nothing in return. I also bought the books because I figured they might help. I read it.”

Clark blinked in surprise as he said, “Why did you read it?”

====

Michael gently touched Clark’s cheek as he looked deep into his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I. You’re my mate, I want to know what’s happening so I can be there for you.”

Michael had originally planned on waiting. He breathed in deeply before he said, “I’ve worried since I walked into your life that you would hate me for what I did.”

“Michael, I don’t. I might not remember but know I was a willing participant.”

Michael tried to rely on the encouragement Martha had given before he’d returned.

====

Clark detected the change in Michael’s heart rate as he became aware something was bothering him. He sat down on the couch as he wondered where to start with all of his questions. “Where did you go after you left Smallville?”

Clark was disappointed as Michael avoided his question as he suggested his life before they’d met. He wanted to know everything but was tired of Special Forces being the ones to chose. “You don’t have the right to decide what I can handle. It’s not fair.”

“It’s easy to tell Martha raised you. She’d the same argument when she insisted I return.”

Clark blinked in surprise as Michael mentioned his mother. His emotions were a mixture of jealousy and confusion. Did Michael have mission his mom had been aware of?


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Jealousy came from Clark’s aura in waves. Michael believed his reaction would become worse as he learned the whole truth.“I went undercover to obtain the Star child.”

Michael shook his head as his tight lock on his past life essence cracked again. He’d attempted for years to reassert his presence as the man before he’d taken the mission to rescue the star child.

====

Michael hadn’t been powerless as his captors assumed. Meteors didn’t affect his biological make up and the drugs burned out of his system in seconds. He’d hidden within the depths of his mind as he’d waited for his opportunity to arise.

Michael called upon his strength as a warrior as he’d heard Lex mention moving traveler’s spawn to a different location. It had been what he was waiting for; the others had arrived and disabled Luthor’s men above ground.

Michael was unaware he’d been subjected to the element needed to awaken his essence as Rathme. His mind was flooded with memories of his life on Antar as he convulsed on the table.

Michael opened his eyes and ripped his arms from the metal shackles. He laughed as he heard Lex stutter about his eyes being pure black and inhuman. The cuffs around his ankles unlocked as he ripped the IV which contained the bonding serum from his arm.

Michael threatened Lex as he advanced. His hand glowed as he held his powers at bay. “I should kill you.” He blasted the room instead and destroyed all the samples. His choke hold on Lex tightened until he passed out. He dropped his body and took off after Luthor.

Michael was cornered by a couple of guards. He rendered them unconscious but not before one managed to get a shot off. He destroyed almost all of the underground tunnels as he made his way to the star child.

Luthor tremble in fear as he begged for his life.Michael sent Luthor flying into the other wall and rendered him unconscious. “You don’t deserve a warriors death.”

Michael reached into the bassinet and scooped the star child up into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest as he exited her cell. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Luthor managed to escape before Rath joined him. “Lex?”

“Lex escaped before I could send him to his cell.”

Michael growled as he continued to make his way through the tunnels. He arrived on the surface near the abandoned factory buildings. “Luthor will be hunting for her.”

“Yes, We have no evidence of his activities we can use without using Clark.”

Michael destroyed all the evidence which would implicate Clark wasn’t human. He’d found none to prove Luthor was behind anything other than a mad scientist project. The star child would be considered a lab experiment. “You got the video feds?”

“Yes, Aves has been going through them. She found no proof Lionel was responsible. He made it appear he’d found the videos on an untraceable server.”

Michael ducked into an abandoned building as he asked, “Chloe?”

“Chloe is still unstable. She refuses to acknowledge the star child is her’s. She insists what I told her is impossible. You can’t remove a fetus into another host.”

Michael sighed as he concluded he couldn’t return to the penthouse. It would be the first place Luthor checked. His adrenaline rush was wearing off and he could feel his wounds Luthor had inflicted upon his body. His mind clouded with memories and his attempts to regain control as Michael wasn’t working. He couldn’t protect the star child alone. “The Kents.”

“Jonathan and Martha divorced. She has been secretly looking into the Luthors for months now by pretending to be in a relationship with Lionel. She broke up with Lionel several weeks ago when she announced her run for the Kansas Senate seat.”

Michael sighed as he concluded there was no other option. “Tina Greer has been rehabilitated.”

“Zan will never approve you bringing Mrs. Kent into Special Forces.”

Michael cocked his eyebrow as he asked, “You’ve never met his human mother have you?”

“No. She’s human, I only deal with Maria because she was a liability because you dumped her.”

Michael heard the baby cry as he exited the building. He acquired Mrs. Kent's address and told Rath to go buy baby supplies. “I can’t keep wondering from building to building. Luthor’s men will be out on the streets if they aren’t already.”

“Zan isn’t going to like this.”

“Do you have a better option? I don’t know the first thing about babies.”

“The mission was reacquire the Star child and return the baby to its mother.”

Michael shook his head in annoyance as he said, “How do you suggest we do that when her mother insists she miscarried and intended to place the baby up for adoption?”

“We return the baby to her father,” Rath answered.

Michael didn’t agree. “Clark is a senior in high school with no idea of anything that happened. Luthor made a deal with Mr. Kent but I guarantee one of his men will be on that farm looking for her.”

“Fine, you’re right. Mrs. Kent is the Star child’s grandmother.”

Michael used his powers to unlock the door at Mrs. Kent’s apartment. He’d taken two steps after closing the door and was confronted by Mrs. Kent.

“I don’t know who you are but you picked the wrong apartment to break into. Put your hands up or I’m shooting,” Martha snapped.

Michael heard the shot gun snap into place as Martha aimed at him. “Michael Guerin, I can’t...You need to take her.” He’d no sooner placed the baby in Martha’s arms before he crumpled to the ground from blood loss.

====

Clark started to become angry and his eyes itched in response to his increased temper. His emotions turned to concerned when Michael didn’t react to the buzzer for the oven. He couldn’t allow their dinner to burn so he blurred across the room.

Clark sense of smell was overwhelmed with stuffed pork chops and garlic roasted potatoes, onions and carrots. He turned off the oven as he sat their dinner on top of the stove. His stomach growled as he was reminded once again of his lack of substance today.

Clark sighed loudly as Michael acted like he wasn’t there. He’d no idea what was wrong and wished one of his abilities enabled him to read minds. “Michael!”

Clark gripped Michael’s shoulder as he attempted to rouse him. Several flashes bombarded his mind at once. He slumped onto the cushions and his hands trembled as he continued to see the images.

====

Michael lay motionless on the wooden floor. The bruises which covered his face stood out like a beacon against his deathly pale flesh. Blood oozed from between Martha’s fingers as she pressed towels against his wounded side.

“Michael Guerin, I don’t care if you don’t want me to involve Clark. If you don’t tell me how to contact another member of Special Forces, I’m yelling for my son,” Martha threatened.

Michael’s eyes were no longer human as he opened his alien eyes of pure black. His voice was weak as he gasped, “No,Rathme!” He hissed in agony as Martha pressed harder and snapped, “Aliens and identity crisis!”

Martha glanced away toward a small bundle as she asked, “Who’s baby is that?”

Michael faded in and out of consciousness as Rath crouched down beside him. His breathing became shallow as he faded into darkness.

=====

Clark felt as if he’d been in the room as Rath removed a bullet from Michael’s side. He stitched the wound with a needle and thread before he’d held his hand slightly above the stitches and removed all traces of excess blood.

Martha cradled the small infant in her arms as Rath said,“Michael is stable. He needs blood. I’ll be back. Don’t open the door for anyone.” Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up from the bundle in her arms. “I don’t take order from you!”

Rath cocked his eyebrow as he looked down at the infant. His words warned of the danger Michael brought to her door. “Luthor went to great lengths to possess the Star child.”

“She has her father’s eyes.”

Clark heart pounded in his chest as he slipped his hand underneath Michael’s t-shirt. His fingers traced over the scar where he’d seen his mom’s hands. ‘Memories. But how could I see what happened when Michael was unconscious?’

Clark shook his head as he’d not only seen but heard the events which occurred. He wondered if it happened because Michael was aware of his surroundings even as he’d been unconscious. ‘Did I see because I’m mated to Michael? I have two scars which are connected to Chloe.’

Clark’s eyes narrowed as he traced over Michael’s scar. His heart ached as he realized how close he’d came to losing him. He jumped as Michael took a hold of his wrist and stilled his actions.

“My current state of mind simple touches are dangerous.”

Clark attempted to be discreet as he glanced downward. His pulse quickened as he saw Michael was hard. He felt a swell of pride as he thought, ‘I did that to him by touching.’

“You always affect me.”

Clark gulped as he clearly saw hunger in Michael’s eyes before they turned black. He stared into his eyes as he attempted to read his emotions and was unable to decipher anything within. “You’re Rathme.”

====

Michael nodded as he admitted,“I’ve been Rathme for several years now. Michael is a part of me; constant flux between two personalities.”

Michael’d gotten lost in his memories of his self imposed capture. He’d ignored his gut instincts concerning Lex Luthor. His current predicament was his own fault. “Luthor injected the element which bonds our essences to our new bodies and intravenously added serum which cements it. I believed when I broke free and yanked the line out of my arm I slowed the process.”

Michael was bombarded with his past life memories. It had been too much for his mind to handle. He’d been in a vegetated state for several days as Martha cared for him and the star child. “We’ll talk more about that another time.”

====

Clark tried to understand as he believed something familiar happened to him. His Kyrptonian personality was less controlled, more dangerous, and willing to break the rules. He hadn’t been afraid of the consequences.

Clark’d realized Kal was a part of him that he simply kept a tight hold on his bad boy persona. He didn’t have separate memories for both. A chill ran down his spine as he wondered how many of Rathme’s memories were bad ones.

His heart swelled as he assumed Rathme was attempting to be Michael for him. He’d hoped speaking about his life as Michael would integrate his personalities. “You’ve been just underneath the surface every time. It’s why you wanted to talk about your life as Michael.”

“Yes. I told you partial truths when we met your junior year.”

Clark always wondered about his dietary quirk. “Tabasco sauce?”

“Sweet and spicy, food tastes like crap without it. Speaking of food our dinner has gotten cold.”

Clark followed Michael into the kitchen and wrinkled his nose as he was told, “Don’t knock it till you try it.” He picked up his plated and said, “Kissing you is as close as I’m getting.”

Clark gulped as Michael smirked at him. He suspected his thoughts were on events further down the road. “What else?”

====

Michael sat down across from Clark and poured Tabasco sauce over his food. He picked up a fork as he thought about what else he’d mentioned. No one else besides his close friends knew why he’d gone in front of the judge.

Michael avoided revisiting his days of foster care. He’d only told Martha because she’d refused to leave until he spilled his guts. She suspected he’d blown up the light near Jonathan when he asked why. “Max and Isabel were adopted by the Evans while I was shuffled through the foster care system.”

Michael’d gotten used to no one wanting him as a part of their family. “My foster father Hank was a drunk who kept me around for the check the government gave him each month.” He breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. “Hank was physically abusive. He considered it disciplinary because I refused to be his slave.”

Michael’d Max heal more than one black eye. His lower back was covered in scars from when Hank repeatably beat him with a leather belt. “Hank threatened me with a gun one night and I used my powers against him.”

Michael’s independence day. “Hank called me a freak and kicked me out of the trailer. I went to Maria’s because I had no where else to go.” He didn’t want to listen to Max about how he’d endangered them all by using his powers. “Max would have told me he’d a mess to clean up again.”

Michael smirked as he recalled Amy. She’d swatted his head and arm with a newspaper in the morning when she’d found them sleeping in her bed. “Hank went missing. Nasedo later appeared as Hank told the Sheriff he had taken a job out of town. Instead of going back into the system, I hired Mr. Evans as my lawyer and petitioned the court to be an emancipated minor.”

===

Clark remained quiet and started to understand why Aves hated Nasedo. Michael was older than he’d believed. Maria was in her early twenties when she started to run the Talon.

Clark hadn’t met Max. He’d been told about Max being Zan’s dupe. He focused on his food as he debated on asking about Max as his warning back on the other Earth came into his thoughts. ‘We will be talking about your issue with Zan.’

Clark finished the last of his food and noticed Michael seemed to be studying the air around his body.

“You wouldn’t be able to hide your emotions when we’re completely bonded as a couple.

Clark’d always kept his emotions tightly bottled inside out of fear of losing control. He didn’t consider his actions wrong as he declared,“I wasn’t. I was listening.”

“I was reading your aura as I told you about Hank. Anger, rage, and now jealousy.”

Clark sighed and placed his fork on his empty plate. He was curious about what he meant by their completed bond “Do you mean when you knock me up?”

====

Michael smirked before he replied, “No, its similar to what we’ve already done. I should have been done when we were together the first time.” He intended to complete his claim tonight.

Michael watched Clark closely as he said, “It will still be intense but its something I need for us to do. Are bond will be my anchor as I and Rathme merge.” He’d never been good at showing his emotions.

Michael’d a telepathic bond with the star child. She’d formed the bond with him in Clark’s absence. He’d been floored by the flash of her conception and pain ripped through his being as he’d seen her bond with her mother shatter. “It’s a silver hickey which rests against the surface before penetrating deeper.”

=====

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his curiosity peaked. He practically blurred to the bathroom as he used his period as an excuse. His heart raced as he heard, “You’re going to be aware of every cell in your body as you orgasm. We deemed it an alien orgasm cause it’s almost like an out of body experience.”

Clark gripped the counter top as his body responded to Michael’s taunts. He breathed in deeply as he stared at Michael’s reflection in the mirror. His knees felt weak as he nipped at the side of his neck. “I’m...bleeding...”

“There is no penetration. It’s done with powers.”

Clark groaned as Michael ran his tongue over his pulse point. He ground his ass into Michael’s hardened length as he pleaded, “You’re going to make me lose control.”

“Yes. It allows us to form a telepathic connection.”

Clark trembled as Michael breathed against the silver hickey that marred his neck. The ends of his nerves near it tingled with pleasure. “I can’t lose control. I’ll hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me. I’ll make it move when we go to bed. You’ll sleep after.”

Clark locked eyes with Michael as he loosened his grip. He breathed a sigh of relief as the sensation eased slightly. His knees continued to feel weak as he followed Michael out into the living room. He pouted and wondered why he was being teased. “This isn’t fair.”

“Are you ready to talk about your jealousy issue?”

Clark sighed loudly. He felt like he was the clumsy teen with a massive crush and uncertain of where to begin as he spoke. “Maria told me you were with Zan when I asked that Summer.”

“I wasn’t. Zan and I were over long before you and I.”

Clark didn’t need nor want details and skeptical their relationship was completely over. “She mentioned Zan was your boyfriend.” He realized too late his wording made Michael aware of how long he’d tried to bury his feelings.

“Zan was never my boyfriend. It was a mutual give and take arrangement.”

Clark glanced at the floor as he thought about how he’d heard their relationship before was one sided. His hardened length jumped in response to his thoughts. “I want us to be more than we were before.”

“I think we should move this to the bedroom,” Michael responded huskily.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Clark didn’t have to be told twice as he ached for release. He shifted on his feet by the foot of the bed as butterflies formed in the pit of his stomach. There was no real reason for his jitters. Michael'd seen him naked on several occasions. He could only remember the few times, though.

Clark remembered -‘I was in an ice bath, displayed myself as I begged to be breed, my bedroom when I gave Michael head.’ His cheeks reddened as he thought about his first blow job he’d preformed.

Clark’d been unable to enjoy any of those moments. He moved his hands to Michael’s t-shirt and gripped the bottom.

“Relax,”Michael encouraged.

Clark slowly pulled the shirt over Michael’s head and dropped it to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as Michael slipped his shirt off. He’d felt his hands tease his skin as he was exposed from the waist up.

Clark fought to unbutton and unzip Michael’s jeans. He wondered why suck a simple task seemed so difficult as he pushed the denim over his hips. His eyebrow rose as he realized Michael wasn’t wearing boxers or briefs.

“Never wear them.”

Clark slowly ran his hands over Michael’s ass as his eyes drank in the sight. He licked his lips as he watched Michael’s hard thick length jump in response. His own hardenness was constricted by the briefs. “I hate briefs.”

====

Michael smirked as he moved his hand to the waistband of the silk boxers. He ran his fingers teasingly along the edge as he said, “I know. You’re a boxers man.”

His eyebrow rose as he noticed Clark’s face flushed a deep red. “Clark?”

“I was thinking.”

Michael started to push the material down as he said, “Don’t think. Just feel.”

“I will. It’s just if I’m the one getting release...What about you?”

Michael didn’t want to push Clark into doing anything. He slipped the boxers over his hips and allowed gravity to make them pool at his feet. “You have something in mind?”

=====

Clark tried to bottle his uneasiness as he took Michael’s length into his hand and knelt down. He wrapped his hand tightly around the base as he flicked his tongue over the creamy substance for a tentative taste.

Clark took his time as he tightened his grip and pumped his hand. He closed his mouth over the tip and teased his tongue around in circles and continued his actions with his hands. His mouth descended down slowly as he took  a bit more each time until he’d his lover’s length completely encased in his mouth.

Clark moaned as Michael slipped his hands into his curly locks. The gentle massage of his fingertips against his scalp felt heavenly as he continued his ministrations with his mouth. He started to alternate between his mouth and hand as Michael grunt in pleasure.

Clark ran his tongue along the vein as he massaged Michael’s balls. He sucked hungrily as he heard Michael’s breathing change to pants. His own moan of frustration sent vibrations into Michael’s hardness. He pumped faster as he greedily drank down his salty essence.

“Clark...”

Clark slipped his mouth from Michael’s length and licked his lips. His knees felt weak as he stood again. He whimpered as Michael freed him from the confides of the briefs.

=====

Michael’s heart pounded in his chest as he tried to regain control. He’d forced his hips to remain still when he’d grown tired of the slow pace. His orgasm was just out of his reach as he’d reminded himself it was only Clark’s second time.

Michael sensed Clark was responding to his actions and imagined the briefs were holding his hardened length in a vice. He’d always found them too constricting. Boxers were better but nothing at all was more convenient when he’d wanted to appear as human.

Michael was tempted to led Clark to the shower. He could easily persuade his lover into acts which allowed penetration. His length started to rise again in correspondence with his thoughts.

Michael cupped and squeezed Clark’s ass as he said, “I want you to lay on your back with your head on the pillows.”

====

Clark moaned as he thrust his ass into Michael’s hands. He wanted his attention much deeper. He breathed in deeply as the cool silky material caressed his heated skin. His heart beat faster as mattress sunk with Michael’s weight.

Clark gasped as Michael gently slid his hands along his sides as he moved closer. He squirmed as he felt heat but not his weight. His eyes pleaded as he wanted his hands to be touching more. He needed their bodies to be one. “Please...”

Clark hated how he always seemed to be the one begging. He panted for air as Michael blew against the silvery mark. His hands clutched the sheets as the tingling sensation started again. “Oh...”

Clark clamped his eyes shut as his blood was on fire. It was an overload of synapses as his hips arched off the bed. His cells hummed with pleasure as visions exploded behind his eyes.

Millions of stars sparkled and shined as they spiraled together into a whirlwind galaxy. Planets rushed by in swirls of brilliant and bright colors in the shape of a V. Symbols of swirls, four connected squares, and crowns of royalty shimmered over the focal point.

An outer surface of bluish-purple, white, red, hazel, and pale brown widened to reveal itself as skies, clouds, gelatinous water, mossy valleys and sandy mountainous regions. A triangular formation of three cloudy white moons in various sizes appeared in the sunny sky.

Red gelatinous water ripped from the soft cool breeze near a sandy geological formation which peaked out to a crest above the valley of water. Time appeared to slow as his senses were overwhelmed by the multiple subset dimensions.

Clark trembled on the bed as his orgasm pulsed. His hair was drench as droplets of water glistened on his heated skin. His stomach and lower abs were slick with his seed that shot from his hardened cock. His skin rippled as his internal muscles continued to flutter as creamy lubricant seeped from his tight ring of feminity.

Clark’s chest rose and fell as his breath came in pants. He couldn’t move as his bones were heavy with ecstasy. His mouth hung open and he whimpered as he became aware of a feathery touch against his pulse point. His heart hammered in his chest as he determined the silvery hickey remained against his bronze skin. “Michael...”

====

“Alien orgasm,” Michael teased.

Michael used his powers to clean Clark’s stomach and reform his briefs. His eyebrow rose as Clark groaned in protest. “I hate you clothed. If you didn’t have your period.’

Clark snuggled into Michael more as he breathed in his scent. He laid his head against his chest and listened to his steady rhythm of his heart.

Michael kissed the top of his head as Clark quickly surcumed to his body’s demand for sleep. His fingertips trailed up and down his lover’s spine as he contemplated what tomorrow would bring.

=====

Martha’d wondered at first if Lionel Luthor was the reason Hope was different than her father. She’d cried at night when she’d believed Michael was sleeping. Her tears were for each moment her son was losing with his precious daughter. Her heart ached when she thought of Chloe who’d had the child taken from her before she’d even been born.

Hope started to develop abilities like Michael’s around the age of three. The first time Michael was prepared to return to Clark. All the lights in the farmhouse had flickered until Michael picked her up. He stayed to help her learn control and was stuck with another bout of his past life gaining control.

Martha tried to comfort Michael and was flooded with horrifying images of a woman she could have sworn was Chloe Sullivan’s twin sister. Michael or Rathme had called her Zara. She was his Antarian soul-mate who’d he’d watched be raped and tortured by their mortal enemy Kivar after he’d snapped the neck of their three month old son.

Martha stared at her granddaughter. She was so different from her father at his age. She’d absolutely no fear in any fiber of her being, her temper was worse than any instance Kal had made an appearance, and she appeared to be immune to Kryptonite. Her learning capacity made her smarter than all of her classmates. She developed her powers and mastered them quickly; even those Clark didn’t possess.

Hope crossed her arms over her chest as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She’d lost her temper when Cole pulled her pigtail. “I didn’t hit Cole at full strength.”

“You shouldn’t have punched Cole.”

“He’s lucky all he got was a black eye!”

“Hope Guerin-Kent!”

Martha pointed to the paper and pen as she demanded, “You will write an apology to Cole.” She counted to ten as words magically appeared on the page. “Without powers!” Her frustration increased as Hope merely stared at the page. “You will sit there until you have done as you were told.”

“Grandma,” Hope whined.

Martha shook her head as she mentally prepared for a conversation she intended to complete soon as her darling granddaughter was tucked tightly in her bed. Her son’s time of being an absentee parent was coming to an end whether he was ready or not.

=====

Aves prayed she wouldn’t walk in on Michael and Clark. She’d seen enough of their sexual activities to last several life times. Her ears were still protested from the tone Martha used as she’d insisted Grandma was on strike.

Aves breathed a sigh of relief as found Clark and Michael fast asleep. She concentrated on her shield for protection against Michael in case he blasted her. “Michael!”

Aves tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. “We have a situation. You need to get up.”

======

Michael lowered his hand as he it registered his intruder was Aves.“It couldn’t wait till Morning!”

“No!” Aves snapped.

Michael growled as he untangled his limbs from Clark. Aves hurried into the living room as he slipped out from under the covers.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled, “What’s the emergency.”

“You and Clark are to go deal with Hope because Grandma is on strike!”

Michael raised his eyebrow as he replied, “Huh??”

“Hope got into a fight at school!”

Michael blinked in surprise as he prayed Hope hadn’t hurt anyone. His mind was foggy with sleep as he swore he heard Martha demanded Clark deal with his daughter. “Martha want me to bring Clark. He’s no idea who Hope is?”

“Yes!”

====

Clark glanced at the clock as he heard Aves and Michael. It had to be something important. His curiosity peaked when Aves mentioned a fight at school. He couldn’t understand why Michael would be concerned.

Clark tossed the covers as Michael mentioned his mom. He tried to keep from listening as he dressed. “What’s going on?”

Michael appeared irritated as Aves replied, “There has been a change in plans.”

====

Michael hadn’t wanted to tell Clark about Hope in the middle of the night. He wondered if he was purposely stalling; there would never be an easy way to inform Clark about his daughter.

Martha waited until Hope couldn’t eaves drop. She couldn’t expect Michael to bring Clark now. He needed to know who Hope was first.

Michael wasn’t surprised as Aves made a quick exit. She’d completed her task.

Michael sat down on the couch and said, “You might want to sit down.”

====

Clark became nervous as he sat down. His patience started to run thin as Michael remained silent. “My mom still has the star child?”

“Yes, her name is Hope and she’s your daughter.”

Clark blinked in surprise. He understood why his mom was crying. She’d mentioned the baby had her father’s eyes.

Clark’d wanted to come to terms with his mating with Michael before he faced Chloe. He’d no idea what to say to her since he’d believed she’d decided their friendship ended that Summer. His stomach tightened in knots as he asked, “Chloe went to see my mom because she was pregnant?”

====

Michael hated talking about Chloe. He’d purposely asked to be left out of all matters concerning her. His focus was solely on Clark; his mate’s safety was his top priority. “The nurse at Out Reach told Chloe there were complications and she’d had a miscarriage.”

“My mom lost a baby because of me.”

Michael’d learned about Martha’s miscarriage during one of their many discussions. She’d known Clark ran away because he’d felt responsible. “It’s the reason you ended up in Metropolis.”

Michael saw confusion in Clark’s eyes and suspected he was trying to determine how Hope was alive if Chloe hadn’t carried her to term. “Lionel had a doctor surgically remove the fetus and implanted it in a surrogate.”

“That’s not possible,” Clark argued.

Michael was aware human technology wasn’t advanced enough for that procedure. “Nasedo used medical equipment from our ships he reacquired from the FBI when he was Agent Pierce.” He believed the chip was also theirs. “He implanted a tracking device into Chloe with the intention of kidnapping her.”

Clark clenched his fists as he remained silent. His scar on his hip mirrored where Chloe’d been chipped. “How did you know about the chip?”

Michael attempted to keep his emotions of anger with Chloe on the back burner. He’d no intention of informing Clark of how far his best friend had fallen. “Chloe came here looking for you. Zan healed her.”

Zan never mentioned why he’d chosen to heal Chloe. He’d temporarily disabled the chip but it rebooted. She’d been taken to an Earth with a red sun for detox and surgery. “Zan made the arrangements for Chloe to be placed under Special Forces supervision.”

“Her dad abandoned her.”

Michael was aware Gabe Sullivan had been given no choice. He’d discovered her father believed he was righting her wrong. “Mr. Sullivan believed Chloe intended to write the article about you.”

“Chloe didn’t know my secret.”

Michael’d read the file Lionel had stolen from her laptop. “Chloe was putting it together. She never returned to the Daily Planet. Lionel had installed a trojen worm in her laptop. He stole the file as she deleted her drabble.”

“I didn’t find an article in the folder I got from my dad.”

Michael shrugged. He’d been ordered by Rath to leave Jonathan Kent to him. “It’s in one of the files Aves gave to you. Probably the one on Luthor.” He hadn’t intended to implicate Chloe for her attempt to clear her mind. “Bottom line, Chloe never betrayed you but she believed you were on the farm that day.”

“I wasn’t and I never thought she did.”

Michael sensed Clark was becoming suspicious about his unspoken words concerning Chloe. He decided to turn the conversation back to Hope. “We’d planned on returning the star child to her mother but Chloe was still a mess when I took Hope from Lionel.”

===

Clark studied Michael as he believed something about Chloe was being purposely withheld. It had been months since Chloe’d been told she’d lost her baby. His temper flared as he speculated how Michael had gotten their baby from Lionel Luthor. “How did you get her?”

“That’s not important.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he snapped, “Like hell its not. You were shot and nearly died!” He breathed in deeply as he saw Michael’s condition again. His eyes brimmed with his sincerity as he declared, “We will be discussing it.”

“I decided to take care of the baby. I’d lived months of my life on the run.”

Clark wondered why he hadn’t been an option. His tone spoke volumes as he asked,“How could you decide I wasn’t a possibility?”

====

Michael hadn’t wanted Clark to experience the fear he’d lived. He’d always believed his mate’s destiny was bigger than being manipulated by their evil protector. “I didn’t want you to know the fear that comes from running for your life.”

Michael had been terrified by his decision. He’d worried Clark would hate him. “It was an easy decision. You’re my mate and she’s your daughter.”

Clark’s eyes reflected his fury. He’d been excluded from his daughters life because of a decision Michael made. “I should have been given an option.”

Michael believed this argument would escalate further. He’d no intention of hurting Clark. His actions were more of protection. He didn’t have the privilege of time to spare to continue.“We’re going to go to your mom’s. You can meet Hope and we’ll be back here in two days for a debrief with our Captain.”

====

Clark breathed in deeply as he considered it an order. He was supposed to go into work in two days and act as if nothing changed.“If I refuse?”

“You’re mom will be returned to take Tina’s place as herself in the Senate. I will take custody of Hope and you can return to work with your cover blow.”

Clark stood as he determined his mom wasn’t on this earth. He’d put Tina Greer in Belle Reeves before Michael arrived in Smallville. It closed during his senior year but he’d never found where the prisoners were moved. “Tina Greer was dangerous.”

“Tina was rehabilitated as were most of the residents of Reeves.”

Clark hated to admit he was jealous of his mate as he tried to push his emotions aside. He would take custody of his daughter. His eyes narrowed as he hadn’t been told about the details of their case. “It sounds like an ultimatum.”

====

Michael shrugged as he went into the bedroom. He pushed clothes aside and placed his hand on the wall. His palm was scanned by a laser beam and another room hidden within opened. It contained several personal items from Roswell, Special Forces weapons, badges, uniforms, detective’s revolver, badge, and many other items.

Weapons weren’t required to venture to the world Martha and Hope were hidden on. A tritium amplification generator would disable Hope’s Antarian powers, though. If triggered he’d experience a backlash as a wave dispersed throughout the room.

Michael grabbed the black octagon with white Antarian symbols, his black uniform that consisted of a muscle shirt, army fatigues, leather coat, and military boots. He stepped out and slid the door closed with a swish of his wrist. “I have to go. You wanted a choice I’m giving it.”

“Because you took on the responsibly of my daughter!”

Michael placed device on the stand and dropped his uniform on the bed. He put his boots on the floor and stripped out of his dirty clothes. “That is why I did!” he grumbled as he headed to the bathroom.

====

Clark’s anger lessened as he became curious. His x-ray vision wasn’t hindered and he peered through the wall. He couldn’t help but think about how useful it could be to stash his Superman uniform and boots there. His eyes narrowed as he was reminded of why he was arguing with Michael.

Clark tried to deny he was affected by the sight of Michael’s nakedness and stared at the door after it slammed. His hand moved to his temple as he sensed Michael’s anger with him.

He ran his hands through his hair as he determined Michael was probably aware he’d attempted to continue to focus on his anger to sway his body’s demand.

Clark stared at Michael as he watched the water trail down his flesh. His desires started to outweigh his anger as he debated on joining. His ache deep inside won out and he stripped. He pulled the curtain back as he said, “I have every right to be angry.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist as he replied,“Never claimed you didn’t.”

Clark moved underneath the stray of warm water. He momentarily lost his train of thought as he was bombarded with lustful thoughts. His voice was husky as he tried to make excuses. “I wasn’t thinking about make-up sex.”

“You sure?” Michael asked as he ran his hands down Clark’s back and cupped his ass firmly.

Clark gulped as Michael massaged his ass cheeks. He fidgeted nervously as Michael’s fingers trailed between his cheeks. His breathing increased as he pressed against his entry. “You’re not being fair.”

“Are you coming with me?”

Clark nodded as he was unable to form a sentence. He squirmed as Michael slipped a finger inside and stilled. “She’s my daughter.” He panted as Michael continued to remain still. He tried to focus but his body demanded more. “Can’t think...”

“Did you hear me telepathicly?”

Clark meowed as Michael started to thrust and added another finger. “No...I’m sensing your emotions but nothing more.”

“I was afraid of that.”

Clark ground his ass into Michael’s hand as his desperation increased. “You said no penetration.”

“Tell me if you can hear me.”

Clark whimpered as Michael stopped again. “I’m not telepathic.” His eyes filled with tears as Michael removed his fingers. “You can’t stop!”

====

Michael moved his hands to Clark’s hips and spread his feet slightly apart. His length slid between Clark’s cheeks as he said, “I wanted to wait. You’re body won’t allow a complete connection until we mate.”

Michael paused as his tip pressed and slipped partially into his lover. “If you’re fine with me not answering any questions until we are back here then I’ll stop.”

Clark was more than ready as he seeped wetness. “You won’t go until we’ve had sex.”

Michael groaned as Clark involuntarily thrust his hips. He tightened his hold as he remained still. “We shouldn’t go until we’ve mated.”

====

Clark nodded as he understood Michael had unspoken reasons for insisting they mate now. He groaned as Michael slowly filled him. He couldn’t remember the sensation of fullness as his muscles contracted. His body remembered, though. “Oh...I...”

Clark trembled as Michael whispered, “That’s just the beginning. You’re going to cum like that until you peak then you’ll experience another alien orgasm.” He started to hear Michael in his mind as he  thrust. His walls fluttered as he met each drive. “Michael...”

His knees became weak and his legs refused to hold his weight. His orgasm coursed throughout his cells as he convulsed tightly around his lover’s length. He clamped his eyes shut as his heat vision seared the tiles. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought, ‘I need you to cum.’

‘I will.’

Clark thrust his hips uncontrollably as he squeezed and milked his mate’s thickness. His breath came in pants as he begged, “It’s too intense.”

Michael slowed his paces as he asked, “You’re afraid?”

Clark shook his head no as he whimpered, “I don’t want...” He wasn’t ready to conceive. His body screamed in protest as Michael continued at  snail speed.

“It’s too soon in your cycle.”

Clark groaned and attempted to increase the momentum. “I need more...” His sensations were similar to his heat a couple of weeks ago. His mate’s reassurances through their link made his tension melt as he climaxed again. “Michael...”

“Clark...”

Clark panted for air as he finally felt Michael’s warmth flow into his tightness. His wild frenzied drives slowed as his body rejoiced. His loud sigh of contentment mingled with his groan as Michael slipped from inside of him.

Clark clung to Michael as their mouths met in a heated kiss. He relished in the closeness of their flesh as their tongues feasted. His eyes were flushed with his mounting desire as he looked deeply into his mate’s brown eyes.

“We need to get ready to go.”

Clark pouted as he speculated there would be no doubt of their activities. His invulnerability wouldn’t hide he’d been screwed properly. His cheeks turned crimson as he fretted, “Mom’s going to know.”


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Michael smirked as he teased, “Your mom has known about us for years.” He’d told Martha everything. “Your mom doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“I saw several flashes off you earlier. My mom threatened to call me that day.”

Michael sighed. He generally had a tight grip on his emotions. It could be dangerous if his control slipped completely. “It happens with us in heighten situations. Things you see might not always be pleasant.”

Michael sensed Clark still wanted answers about what happened. He’d decided to take all the blame for Clark’s exclusion from Hope. Clark didn’t need to know his mom decided her son was safer without the threat of Lionel Luthor. Michael suspected Jonathan was involved too. He’d yet to prove it, though. “I convinced Martha you’d be safer.”

“We’re bringing Hope back with us.”

Michael shook his head no. Hope’s return wasn’t as simple as bringing Clark back from the alternative Earth. She was safer hidden away.“We will be traveling between worlds a lot.”

“Michael?”

Michael finished dressing and slipped the Antarian device in his side pocket. “We’ll discuss it later.”

====

Clark reluctantly agreed as he decided they’d argued enough. He finished dressing and grabbed his backpack. “We’re going for a couple of days?”

Clark blushed as Michael asked if he’d plenty of pads. He figured it was now the third day of his cycle which meant he’d enough in his pack until they came back. “I think so.”

Clark couldn’t be certain since he’d only recently achieved awareness. He couldn’t wait to be rid of his briefs especially when he responded to Michael. It was difficult to comprehend why he’d never achieved an erection when his mate was near in the past. He chalked it up as hormones as he followed Michael into the living room.

====

Michael moved behind Clark after he pointed to the pen and paper on the counter. He sensed Clark’s concerns about his cycle. “I figured its the twenty-fourth day.”

“It’s the third.”

Michael completed a chart which detailed the days for his cycle. “You have your period for the last seven days. Tell me if it’s safe if we have sex the day after.”

“I don’t know,” Clark admitted

Michael drew a line through the numbers nine through nineteen. “That’s assuming you ovulate on the fourteenth day.”

“Michael...”Clark whined.

Michael sighed. Clark needed to stop fretting over the possibility they’d create a child together. “Until you can have sex without fear of conception we won’t repeat what happened.”

====

Clark breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled as he turned to face Michael. He didn’t know how long it would take for his fears to subside. “I don’t want our sex life based on a chart.”

Clark didn’t believe he could go back to being celibate again. “I don’t think I can wait that long either.”

Clark gently touched Michael’s cheek as he declared, “It just takes time for me to adjust.” He couldn’t resist and brushed his lips against his lover's. He savored their closeness as his tongue slipped inside as he deepened the kiss.

=====

Michael broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. He concentrated on the wormhole entrance and earth destination he desired. A swirl of bright lights formed in front of them as he slipped his hand into Clark’s. “Ready?”

Michael sensed Clark’s heart beat faster as the portal shimmered in front of them. He lead Clark through the vortex to the Earth he’d considered home for the last several years.

He wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist as the portal closed. He figured his mate needed a few moments before they headed into the farm house. His smirk formed as Clark discovered where they’d be sleeping.

======

Clark glanced around at their surroundings as the portal closed. It was a version of his loft that had been made into a small art studio. He realized it was more than a studio as his eyes found the queen-sized mattress and pillows.

“I’m going to enjoy making you squirm later,”Michael promised.

Clark attempted to ignore his response and focused on the paintings. His curiosity peaked as he found a canvas closer to the bed was covered. His cheeks flamed as his x-ray vision revealed the hidden image.

Clark was completely nude and immersed in the throes of ecstasy. His eyes sparked orange and lips parted slightly. His nipples had been teased into tight hard peaks. A creamy substance spanned over his stomach and dripped from his tip as it ran down his hardened length.

Clark’s heart pounded in his chest as he wondered if anyone else had seen the painting. His voice squeaked as he gasped,“Mom...”

“She won’t come up here.”

Clark heard footsteps and glanced down the stairs. He didn’t see anyone, though. His eyes narrowed as a young girl yelled, “Rathme.” ‘His name is Michael!’

“Hope, your dad and I will be in shortly.”

Clark pulled away from Michael as he thought angrily, ‘You allow Hope to call you Rathme!’ He shook his head in annoyance as he noticed Michael’s black eyes. “She should call you Michael or Daddy Michael.”

Their new connection was supposed to help ground Michael wasn't it? It appeared Rathme was the dominant personality after his daughter merely mentioned his past self by name.

“You sound like your mom.”

Clark slipped his hand into Michael’s. He prayed his mom could help bring Michael back to the surface. He became nervous as they approached the yellow farm house. If he hadn’t known they were on another Earth he’d have believed he was on his family’s farm.

====

Martha sighed as Hope babbled away about how Rathme was back. He’d brought her daddy with him. She wanted to inform her granddaughter it would have been more pleasant if they had arrived under better circumstance.

Martha didn’t want to argue with he granddaughter. She intended to inform Clark and Michael about Hope’s refusal to see the wrong in her actions.

Martha’s been aware of the internal struggle Michael was having with his past life memories. She’d suggested Clark could help him deal with his issues. He would have remained here indefinately using Rathme as an excuse to avoid his other issue.

Michael believed Clark should have been free to make his own choice. He’d bound Clark to him by his actions that summer.

Martha argued. ‘You told me Clark made his own choices.’ His next excuse was Clark had been subjected to drugs. She’d sighed as she’d declared, “Clark wasn’t on anything his junior year. I caught him giving you dreamy looks on several occasions. He’d wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath from what I assumed were wet dreams concerning his summer.

Martha forced her thoughts back to the present as she said, “Hope, Michael has asked you repeatedly to call him by his name.”

“Rathme is his name,” Hope argued.

Martha decided to try another tactic. She’d tried on several occasions but maybe Hope would understand this time.“I explained about how I adopted your father.”

“Yeah.”

“Clark’s birth parents gave him the name Kal-El which was changed to Clark Kent. It’s the same with Michael. His birth name was Rathme and he’s now Michael Guerin.”

Martha wasn’t certain how Michael’d acquired Guerin. He was shipped from one foster home to the next until Hank Whitmore. She'd barely contained her rage when she’d seen Michael’s scars for the first time.

“Like my name is Hope Guerin-Kent?”

Martha nodded as she explained,“Your daddy Michael chose your first name. I added the Guerin to Kent because your dad and Michael are a couple.” She certainly didn’t want to get into the whole spew about the birds and the bees with Hope. "Clark and Michael can explain.'

Michael had told Hope he loved her father. He was staying with her until they caught the man was after her. Lionel Luthor hadn’t been heard from in years. She’d wondered if Lex had ended up double crossing his father in the end.

Nasedo was another issue. He could shape shift into anyone. If he learned Hope’s true bloodline she’d be in more danger. She didn’t think Nasedo cared if Hope was a boy or a girl. He’d try using her to force the others to grant him access to the Granolith,

Martha glanced at her son as he walked into the kitchen with Michael. She smiled as she noticed they were holding hands. “Clark, I’ve missed you.”

=====

Their relationship wasn’t as close as before Martha’d divorced his dad. Clark’d been busy with his studies while he’d believed his mom was working on her career. He’d understood why his mom desired to be more than she’d been. It hadn’t made it hurt less, though.

His relationship with his father hadn’t been any better. His obsession over his secret drove a deep wedge between them. He’d gone home during his breaks but the tension between them was quite obvious.

Clark pushed those unhappy thoughts aside as he nodded. He wasn’t sure of the correct term for their relationship status; boyfriend seemed too friends zone. He didn’t care for the term mate. It was too animalistic. It couldn't be partners either. He felt the term was more work related.

Clark planned to ask Michael about his reasons behind his choice. The coat of arms on his Superman uniform held the same meaning. “Hope is also the meaning of my birth family’s crest.”

Clark gripped Michael’s hand a bit tighter as Hope’s attention turned toward them. She’d curly shoulder length hair; as unruly as his own hair when his curls started to take control. She was the spitting image of her mother until her deep blue-green eyes. Her eyes were identical to his own.‘She looks so much like Chloe.’

“It’s the symbol on your Superman uniform too.”

Clark wasn’t pleased with her tone as he wondered; how much she knows about me? His heart ached as he admitted he barely knew anything about her. “You know about Superman?”‘How old is she?’

‘How many years has it been since that Summer?’ Michael teased. ‘She’s gonna be nine.’

Clark nervousness lessened as he sensed the tease was his way of being remorseful for his years he’d lost. He gulped as he heard, ‘Brace yourself her attitude is about to shine.’

===

Hope smiled as she studied her father’s aura of reds, pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and lavender. Aura reading was one of her favorite abilities; it helped her read someone.

The red meant her father was strong willed, realistic, powerful and passionate. Pink represented sensual, affectionate, loving, and sensitivity he possessed. Her nose wrinkled at the orange; his reproduction and emotional feelings. She saw his love was unbound; he loved with all of his being.

Hope wondered if her father was aware she was using an ability. Her attention moved away from his aura as she was caught by Michael. “I know a lot. I’m smarter than your average eight year old. You know cause I’m not human.”

“There is nothing wrong with being human,” Clark retorted.

Hope learned of her origins when her abilities started to manifest. She needed to maintain control of those abilities that could harm others.It was dangerous is she lost control of her emotions and strength. “I know. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant I’m like you and my mom.”

Clark heard the attitude drip from his daughter’s words. “Your mom was my best friend and human.”

Hope crossed her arms over her chest as she glared. She’d shown Michael when she formed a connection with him as a baby. “I was stolen from my mom before I was born.”

Hope nibbled on her bottom lip as she saw Clark’s reaction. She hadn’t meant to cause an argument between her dad and Michael. “She was Antarian and human until you mated with her. She’s Antarian and Krytonian.”

====

Clark was terrified as he wondered how Hope could affect her mentally. She wasn’t old enough to understand. He was an adult and had a hard time understanding how Lionel successfully stolen a fetus of an unborn child. “You told her!”

Clark was given the distinct impression his mom understood why. He noticed her eyes sparked with tears. His eyes narrowed as he turned his complete attention toward Michael.Hope was confused about races. ‘I would have known my best friend was different.’

“No one told me! I knew!”

“Hope!” Martha pleaded.

“Hope!” Michael growled.

Clark couldn’t shake the feeling Michael was blocking his emotions. He pulled his hand away and slumped down in the chair. His attention turned back to Hope as he asked, “Can you tell me how you know?”

“I felt it, and listened.”

Clark’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. She couldn’t have been consciously aware. Could she? She eaves dropped on conversations between his mom and Michael. “It’s wrong to listen on others conversations. You can misinterpret the meanings.”

“Grandma told me the same thing.”

Clark smiled despite the knot deep in his stomach. “Your grandma is a very smart woman.”

Martha sat a heaping plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast down in front of him and Hope. She was silently telling both of them their conversation was over for now. “Thanks.”

Clark looked deep into his mom’s eyes as he meant his words for more than his food. He suspected his daughter was a hand full. A bottle of Tabasco sauce zoomed across the table on its own as he reached for a fork. ‘Telekinesis. I can’t do that.’

“Hope,” Martha chastised.

“Sorry.”

Clark wrinkled his nose as Hope drowned her food in Tabasco sauce.‘She has your quirk.’

“I’ll never understand why you do that,”Martha admitted.

Clark nodded in agreement. He wanted to taste his food.

“It tastes better. Dad you have to try grandma’s red crust apple pie.”

“Sweet and spicy,” Michael commented as he opened the fridge.

“Michael Guerin you’re not having apple pie for breakfast.”

Clark couldn’t help his jealousy. He hadn’t had his mom’s apple pie in years. His mate had spent more time with his mom than he’d. He was remorseful as he thought about how Michael was shuffled from foster homes. “If you’re having pie I want some.”

“Clark Kent!”

Clark gulped as Michael sat down next to him with a slice apple pie with a deep red crust. He smelled Tabasco sauce and declared, “Mom’s right. We can’t have pie for breakfast.”

“Your just afraid you’d like it,” Michael teased.

Clark didn’t understand how Michael could eat his food smothered in Tabasco sauce. He wanted to taste his mom’s pie. Spicy wasn’t meant to be mixed into a desert. “My taste buds differ from yours.”

Clark wished he’d brought in his backpack as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced at the door before he said, “I have to use the bathroom.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he leaned against the counter. His hand trembled slightly as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. His stomach flip flopped as he saw large blood clots. He quickly changed the pad and tossed the old in the trash.

Clark gently wiped his life crease. He was still having a hard time adjusting to the changes occurring in his body. ‘I have four more days of this.’

======

Clark found Hope and Michael had vamoosed. He filled a mug with coffee as he asked, “Do you need help with anything?”

“No. The dishes can wait.”

Clark stared at the dark liquid as he wondered where to start. His anguish was clearly written in his eyes as he looked up. “I thought I could just leave that summer behind me. Everything changed when I came home.”

Clark leaned against the counter. “Dad never looked at me the same.” He’d never noticed the disapproval in his mom’s eyes. “I told dad I was in a relationship with Michael. His eyes were full of disgust and fear.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he tried to calm his nerves. “I can’t imagine Dad will react well when he learns I conceive, carry to term and give birth.”

“Maybe, your father will surprise you. All that matters is how you feel.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders and stared at his mom’s hand as she squeezed his hand. “I’m having a hard time.”

“I remember a time when you’d issues with your abilities.”

Clark remembered; my eyes started to burn all of a sudden the spot I was staring at burst into flames. His mom asked, just by looking at it? He’d thrown his hands up in frustration as he’d ranted, “Hi I’m Clark, I’m the kid who can lift up tractors and see through walls.”

“I saw spots of blood on your sheets every month until I moved to Metropolis.”

Clark hadn’t noticed when he’d done the laundry. “How come you never said anything?”

“I figured you’d talk to me when you were ready.”

Clark nodded. His life changed so much over the last few months. He’d started to get used to one thing and then another happened. “I thought after I saw Lana everything would return to normal. I was sad but relieved she decided to move to Paris.”

“Why?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of his coffee as his throat suddenly felt dry. His feelings for Lana had disappeared. He didn't want to think too much into why.“Lana mentioned Atlantis.”

“I remember the determination in Lana’s eyes concerning Chloe. She mentioned Lex encouraged her to move to Paris even set up the sale of the Talon.”

Clark’d suspicions Special Forces was behind Lana’s move. A chill ran down his spine over how much Lana changed over the years. “Lana’s married to Zod. She came to see during my first heat.”

Clark couldn’t stop the blush as he admitted, “I didn’t handle it well. She was very pregnant and all I could think was I’d be pregnant soon.”

“Michael told me your first heat would be unbearable because of Nasedo.”

Clark looked up in shock. His grip tightened on the mug as he said, “It was awful.” He wasn’t ready to speak about his actions there. Michael had suddenly wanted to return. “I can’t help thinking something awful happened to the Clark of the earth I was on.”


	10. Chapter 10

Clark didn’t particularly care to speak about his sexual experiences with his mother. He’d purposely mentioned another Clark to avoid their discussion. His cheeks flamed crimson as he realized despite his turmoil he desperately need to. 

His mom had always listened and never judged his actions. He’d lost touch with her after his parents divorced. His anger at her leaving was partially to blame. His father’s insistence he needed to keep up the charade of being normal. He couldn’t just run to Metropolis on the spur of the moment. ‘We set up a schedule Clark you need to follow it. Which means I take you to your mom and pick you up.’

Clark remained silent as he wondered if his father had known more than he’d let on. He’d always been shocked by their divorce despite the argument he’d inadvertently overheard. His eyebrow furrowed as he speculated.

Clark wasn’t surprised as his mom attempted to sway him toward opening up by declaring he’d nothing to be embarrassed about. He couldn’t help his deep seeded emotions. His experience on the alternative earth was horrible and was terrified he’d be in the same predicament in a few weeks when he ovulated.

Clark was trying to deal with his impending future as a mother and his sudden discovery of fatherhood. He’d concluded there must have been a female he’d chosen but never imagined there was a child. 

Clark’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as he thought of the files on Chloe. She’d been his best friend and he’d easily accepted her absence from his life. His stomach tightened into knots as he determined she probably hated him. 

Clark forced his thoughts back to his daughter. She’d been kept from him for eight years. He was furious with his mom and Michael. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to reel in his temper. “Why now?”

“Hope got into a fight at school.”

Clark hadn’t wondered why Hope wasn’t in school. He’d assumed she’d the day off. “Did the other kid get hurt?”

“Yes, luckily only a black eye.”

Clark breathed in deeply. Hope could have seriously hurt the other kid. He couldn’t help but be curious about what started the fight. “Did the other girl involved provoke Hope?”

“Cole did the typical things young boys do to girl’s they like. He pulled her hair.”

Clark blinked in surprise. He’d been shy around the only girl who’d he’d secretly crushed on for years. It took him weeks to ask Chloe out to the Spring formal. She’d crushed his heart after the dance. “Hope’s more like Chloe isn’t she.”

“Hope is a combination of the both of you but she’s got your temper as Kal. She refused to do as I asked by writing Cole a letter of apology.”

Clark gulped as Martha explained Hope had his temper. He bit his tongue to keep from correcting her. His belief their were two different parts of his personalities played havoc until he’d come to except he wasn’t human. 

Clark doubted Hope had the same issues. Her attitude was something else. He heard the car pull into the driveway as he said, “Hope should do more than write an apology.” 

====

Chloe review the lab results for their victim. Her blood alcohol level was above the limit for her weight. It showed no other toxins were involved. She nibbled on her bottom lip wondering if purple haze would have appeared. 

Chloe set the results aside as she computed in the information for a state to state search. She’d speak with Rath after the results came in. Glancing at his desk, she wondered if her partner decided to take the rest of the night off. 

Chloe was relieved Rath hadn’t hung around. She suspected he’d attempt to bring up prior experience with Purple Haze. The last thing she wanted to do was rehash her miscarriage. She couldn’t comprehend what he claimed about Lionel Luthor stealing her child.

Chloe intended to give the baby up for adoption. She felt pressured to acknowledge a baby she hadn’t wanted. Pushing her chair back, she decided to take her frustrations out in the training room. 

===== 

Clark thought getting Hope to write the letter was compared to pulling his own teeth. She’d insisted her actions weren’t wrong. He’d bit his tongue as she’d stated boldly Cole was lucky she’d only given him a black eye. 

Clark agreed Cole shouldn’t have pulled Hope’s hair. Her actions were still wrong. ‘Two wrongs don’t make a right.’ 

Clark ran his hands through his hair as he found Hope with her arms crossed over her chest. He suspected the piece of paper would be ablaze if she already had her heat vision. Pulling back the chair, he sat down next to her. “Aren’t you tired of staring at the paper?”

“Nope.”

Clark wondered how to get his stubborn eight year old daughter to comply. He never would have dared defy his parents. “Hope, we all have to do things we don’t like. You can think of this before the next time you chose to get into another fight.”

=====

Michael doubted Hope would comply and was tempted to suggest bribery. He doubted Clark would approve, though. Pulling back another chair, he sat down on the other side of Hope. “If you hadn’t gotten into a fight…”

Michael prayed there would be no more fights. It could have been a lot worse. “Hope, your grandma and I have told you over and over how dangerous using too much strength is.”

“You’re a broken record,” Hope snarked.

Michael wasn’t amused by her smart mouth. He pointed to the pen as he said, “You have until dinner to do as you were told. After dinner you will take a bath or shower and then right to bed.”

Michael glanced at the red crust apple pie to reiterate his point. Hope loved apple pie as much as her dad. Pushing back his chair, he continued, “You’ll sit here tomorrow.”

==== 

Clark wrinkled his nose at the though of consuming a crust made with Tabasco sauce. He’d found one benefit for not having that dietary quirk; he wouldn’t have to share his pie with anyone other than his mom. 

Clark decided to see if his mom needed help with anything. She’d already put dinner in the oven. It had been ages since he’d had her home cooking. His stomach rumbled as he practically tasted the savory pot roast, potatoes, baby onions, carrots, and mushrooms with buttermilk biscuits.

Clark was curious about the difference of this Earth and theirs. He understood bringing Hope and his mom back was a transitional process. “Are you planning on taking your seat in the Senate when you return?”

==== 

Martha’s miscarriage sent her son running to Metropolis where his fate was sealed. Jor-El assisted in Nasedo’s plans for her son by ensuring he’d be able to continue the Kryptonian bloodline. 

Martha’d considered retiring and reopening her small baking business. Her idea was ideal for the future Kent-Guerin clan. She’d babysit Hope and her future grand babies while their parents were at work. 

Martha worried about Clark. He’d no alternative when his current birth control method failed but to take a leave of absence when he started to show signs. His body would probably change relatively quickly considering his frame. 

Clark couldn’t live in fear of his newest secret being discovered. It wouldn’t be healthy for the baby he carried. He’d require something to conceal his changed shape from the human world. 

Jor-El should provide a device similar to the glasses he wore to disguise himself from the world. 

Special Forces was already responsible for altering his medical records. The unit would provide records for all their children. 

Martha wondered if Clark would discover he enjoyed being home with his children. Her son could experience the miracle of birth something she’d always wanted but wasn’t physically able to achieve. 

Martha squeezed Clark’s hand as she finally answered, “I think you’re going to need me.”

=====

Clark gulped. He’d no doubt his mom was implying he’d be pregnant soon. His heat hadn’t arrived yet but since being with Michael earlier, he couldn’t deny he ached to feel their bodies joined again. 

Clark wanted to solve a couple of cases before he requested time off. He hadn’t even returned to work since he discovered his awakening. His first check in about their current case was in a couple of days. “Michael and I are waiting.”

“I was speaking in reference to Hope. We’re going to have to speak with your father.”

Clark wasn’t looking forward to the conversation with his father. He blushed as he imagined telling him. “Dad doesn’t seem to happy about my relationship with Michael.”

“Your father has always tried to protect you. He would do the same for his grandchildren.”

Clark became suspicious at her words. His father already was aware of Hope. His nervousness increased as Michael declared he couldn’t put off speaking with his dad. 

“You and Michael have much more to discuss before I need to worry more.”

Clark wanted to tell his mom she’d nothing to worry about. He couldn’t bring himself to utter those words. His own mind was cluttered enough for both. 

“I’m finished.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he read her tiny apology of four words. “It’s a start. You can add more tomorrow.”

“I wrote it. I can have pie.”

Clark glanced at Michael. Hope was technically correct. She’d written an apology. It wasn’t acceptable, though. “Grandma can give you a much smaller piece than you’d normally get for desert.”

Clark was pleased Hope didn’t try to argue with him. He was unaware she’d gotten a telepathic warning from Michael. 

“You can go wash up for dinner and you still have an early bedtime as my part of your punishment,” Martha declared.

Clark helped Michael set the table as Martha took the roast out of the oven. Hope ate as much as he did as a teenager. He’d have to speak with his dad about crops they could plant to cut their grocery bill. He’d be in the poor house with one super powered child. 

Clark gave Hope a kiss goodnight before he ventured out to the loft. He shifted uncomfortably as Michael patted the spot on the bed next to him. Sitting down on the bed, he asked, “We’re staying out here the rest of the night?”

“Afraid of being alone with me?”

Clark shook his head no as he admitted, “Nervous.”

====

Michael smirked as he moved his hand along the inside of Clark’s thigh. His lips brushed against his ear as he whispered, “Why?”

Michael slipped his hands underneath the t-shirt and trailed his fingers over his six-pack abs. His thumb brushed against his hardening nipples as he took Clark’s rapidly beating pulse into his mouth.

“You’re going to reduce me to begging again.”

Michael used his powers to rid them of all of his clothes. His hand cupped Clark’s hardened cock as he declared, “You’ve been sporting this all afternoon.”

“Yes, I want you.”

Michael felt his hardened length jump against his palm as he noted the deep red blush on his lover’s cheeks. Placing a tube in his hand, he declared, “I don’t want a blow job.”

Michael moved to kneel on the bed as he got into position. He’d sensed Clark’s thoughts about being inside of him. 

===

Clark almost climaxed on the spot as Michael squeezed him tightly and moaned as he moved his hand away. His eyes grew bigger as Michael moved onto his hands and knees. He knelt between his legs as he squeezed lube onto his hardened length. 

Clark squeezed more onto his fingers and slowly thrust inside of the tight ring of muscles. He thrust his fingers slowly in and out as he groaned, “I’m not going to last long.”

“Clark…”

Clark slipped his fingers out as he slowly guided his hardened length inside of Michael. His breath came in pants as he was completely buried. He slowly pulled back and then drove deep inside again. His balls tightened with each thrust of his hips.

Clark gasped as Michael clenched around his length. He grunted and groaned as he was consumed by the pleasure of their joined bodies. His hot seed gushed into the tightness holding and gripping him as he moaned, “Michael…Mine…”

“Yours…Clark…”

Clark slowly slipped out and collapsed onto the bed. He whimpered as Michael cradled his body close. “Please…”

Clark pouted as Michael ran his hands along his spine. He wanted his attention much lower and mumbled in protest as his briefs reformed. His eyes slowly started to close as his lover’s caress relaxed and soothed.


End file.
